La Mujer Perdida
by peste21
Summary: Arnold Shortman sabía que había cometido un terrible error, un instante de ira lo llevaría a alejarse de Helga Pataki por trece años, pero un encuentro fortuito los pondría nuevamente cara a cara en una serie de circunstancias que entremezclaran su presente y su doloroso pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**_[La Mujer Perdida]_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arnold Shortman odiaba los hospitales, el olor a antiséptico, el desinteresado ir y venir de los médicos y los enfermeros y la grave mirada de los pacientes. Sin embargo, Arthur Khosher había sido su jefe por durante los cuatro años durante los que había trabajado en aquel laboratorio. No era que no lo apreciara, pero realmente odiaba estar allí.

Su visita no fue nada especial. En realidad, nadie le prestó atención. Su jefe se hallaba ocupado con antiguos colegas y compañeros de universidad, por lo que el paso por su habitación tan solo se limitó a un par de saludos, una conversación fría sobre el clima y las principales noticias del día.

— Te lo digo muchacho, este mundo va de mal en peor — dijo la anciana voz de su jefe.

— Puede ser— opinó Arnold. La verdad es que él no tenía la menor idea si el mundo realmente iba de mal en peor, pero lo que sí sabía es que quería salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar para llegar a su casa a ver un juego de beisbol por la televisión.

Arnold pudo llegar a su apartamento a tiempo para ver el juego de beisbol, pero tuvo que hacerle la firme promesa a Arthur de que regresaría al día siguiente con los informes de producción del laboratorio. La vida de Arnold Shortman era bastaste buena, nada excitante, pero tranquila. Él se levantaba a la misma hora todos los días, iba a correr al parque más cercano, se alistaba para ir a la oficina, trabajaba, almorzaba, trabajaba un poco más, y finalmente a la cama. Desde su ultima ruptura, se hizo la firme promesa de mantenerse alejado de las mujeres por un buen tiempo, por lo que el romance no estaba a la vista.

Aquel viernes las cosas no fueron muy diferentes. Una vez se terminó su horario de trabajo, salió al hospital a llevarle los informes que le prometió a Arthur. Su jefe los miró con detenimiento mientras que él veía una película de bajo presupuesto que pasaban en el televisor de su habitación. El tema no era muy impactante, en realidad, se trataba de una de esas películas familiares que pasaban los fines de semana por la televisión pública, en las que siempre hay una familia blanca con algún niño enfermo de cáncer o algo parecido, mamá llora, papá llora y todo el mundo sufre, de una manera muy diferente a como lo hace la gente normal, pero al final, todo tiene un final feliz.

— Haz lo que quieras Francis— gritó una mujer joven en la habitación frente a la de Arathur. Arnold volteó, y vio a una pareja gritándose cosas inentendibles a través del marco de la puerta. Arnold los miró disimuladamente, ella era rubia y delgada, mientras que el tenía el cabello negro peinado hacía un lado. Los dos debían ser de su misma edad.

— ¡Perfecto! — gritó el sujeto — me voy, estoy harto Helga, estoy harto de ti, y tus problemas.

— Mi único problema es que te acostaste con mi jefe y se suponía que eras mi novio— respondió la chica a viva voz.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto. Yo estaba ebrio, ¿por qué te es tan difícil perdonar?

— Porque lo sigues haciendo— respondió la chica.

— ¡Helga Pataki, eres la persona más difícil del mundo! — gritó el sujeto, quien salió de la habitación furioso. Arnold no lo podía creer, esa era Helga Pataki, la misma mujer que lo había atormentado en la infancia, y la adolescencia, aunque, de formas muy diferentes. Arthur sintió que la atención de su joven empleado se había disipado, por lo que levantó los ojos del documento que estaba revisando en aquel momento.

— Ve por ella, tigre — dijo Arthur.

— Yo no…

— Cierra la boca. Arnold, debes dejar de ser un ratoncito asustado, un bonachón que pasa su vida sin pena ni gloria — opinó el sujeto.

— Tienes razón… — asintió Arnold.

El se levantó lentamente de su silla y atravesó el pasillo hasta que encontró a la chica sentada en una silla de ruedas. Arnold tuvo la impresión de que se encontraba llorando, ya que se frotaba las sienes con los dedos mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, ella no se encontraba triste, más bien, exasperada.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? — preguntó Helga fastidiada.

— Hola, Helga, probablemente no me recuerdas, soy Arnold Shortman, fuimos juntos a la…

— Por supuesto que te recuerdo — lo interrumpió Helga. Con ese simple gesto, Arnold supo que su personalidad no había cambiado la gran cosa. Aún seguía tan asertiva y dura como la recordaba, y de alguna extraña manera, aquello lo llenaba de emoción y expectativa.

— ¿Cómo no habría de recordarte? Cabeza de balón — preguntó Helga dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

— Por su puesto… — murmuró Arnold, quien se moría por mantener su atención, pero no tenía las palabras ni el encanto para hacerlo. En momentos como aquel, él se odiaba a sí mismo. ¿por qué no podía ser más carismático?

— ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería por un café y un muffin? — preguntó Helga de repente.

— Sí— respondió Arnold.

— Entonces, tendrás que ayudarme — dijo Helga. — no puedo mover yo sola en este trasto — confesó. Arnold tomó las manijas de la silla de ruedas,

Arnold la empujó por el pasillo muy lentamente, mientras que luchaban por alcanzar el abarrotado ascensor.

— Sin ofender, cabeza de balón, pero mi abuela sería más rápida que tu, y eso que lleva 20 años muerta — dijo Helga. Arnold rió ligeramente al escuchar esto.

— Vaya Helga, si que has cambiado, jamás pensé que me dirías "sin ofender" — se burló Arnold — pareces más sensible ahora — concluyó. Helga lo miró por encima del hombro y le dirigió una sonrisa casi juguetona, y cargada se sarcasmo.

— Puede ser, pero no te acostumbres, cabeza de balón— dijo.

Arnold quiso reír, puede que él no hubiera partido en los mejores términos con Helga, pero antes de que sus problemas surgieran, siempre aprecio aquella extraña interacción que había entre los dos. Él era el clásico "chico bueno", notas decentes, querido por todos, pura vainilla sin nada de sabor. Pero ella, ella sí que era interesante. Helga G. Pataki era un torbellino, una extraña fuerza de la naturaleza, que lo hacía sentir vivo cada vez se encontraba a su lado.

Él sabía que aquel sentimiento era el culpable de que se hubiera dirigido a ella como si se tratara de un imán. Probablemente, su yo de 30 años quería sentirse como lo hacía su yo de 17 años cada vez que se encontraba con ella.

— Cómprame un expreso, cabeza de balón — le dijo Helga Arnold una vez llegaron a la cafetería. Arnold rió al escuchar que aquello no sonaba como una petición, sino como una orden.

— Como quiera, majestad — respondió Arnold con algo de sarcasmo — ¿Puedo atreverme a preguntar de qué fuiste operada? — continuó en tanto él y Helga se acomodaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Arnold sacó su billetera y tomó un billete de 20.

— Apendicitis, no fue divertido — respondió Helga. Arnold devolvió el billete a su cartera.

— ¿Fuiste operada de apendicitis, y pretendes tomarte un expreso? — preguntó Arnold alarmado — olvídalo, cuando mucho te compraré un té de hierbas, pero un expreso es demasiado fuerte.

— Oh, cabeza de balón, deja de ser aguafiestas, necesito cafeína — se quejó Helga.

— Té negro, pero no te compraré café, de eso puedes estar segura — dijo Arnold mientras se levantaba hacía la barra de la cafetería. Mientras hacía la fila, Arnold no pudo evitar dejar a su memoria divagar, habían pasado 13 años, pero una parte de él sentía que todo seguía igual, o casi igual.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[trece años antes]

.

.

.

.

Arnold entendió en aquel momento que todo había sido una pésima idea. Pensó que hacer una escala en Pittsburg no sería difícil, todo por conseguir aquel excelente precio en el tiquete de avión desde San Lorenzo. Sin embargo, su segundo vuelo fue cancelado, y él tuvo que pagar otro tiquete en la estación de buses hasta Hillwood.

Después de un viaje de cerca de 22 horas, finalmente había llegado a su ciudad natal. Arnold tomó su pesada maleta azul, tomó un taxi y se dirigió hacía la casa de huéspedes.

Hacía un par de meses, Miles y Stella habían recibido una carta. Gertrude no se sentía bien. Arnold sabía que con la edad que tenía su abuela, cualquier síntoma por pequeño que fuera, podía ser considerado una alarma, por lo que no dudó en pedirle a sus padres que lo enviaran de vuelta a Hillwood por una temporada. Lo que él no sabía era que ellos tenían planes diferentes.

— Arnold, lo mejor sería que te quedarás allá, que terminaras tu último año de escuela en Hillwood, te será más fácil conseguir una universidad — dijo Stella.

Aquellas sencillas palabras fueron suficientes para que Arnold entendiera que ellos querían que se estableciera fuera de San Lorenzo. Él hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimular su molestia, y lo logró, ya que ninguno de sus padres se dio cuenta de qué tan herido se encontraba realmente.

Arnold sabía perfectamente que no era que sus padres no lo quisieran, Miles y Stella lo adoraban, pero también se había desecho de aquel infantil sentimiento de que los padres eran seres perfectos y maravillosos, que nunca podían estar mal o ser egoístas, porque la verdad era que sus padres disfrutaban mucho su vida de aventureros, mucho más que el sentimiento de tener una familia normal. Le doliera o no, Arnold no encajaba en su visión de una vida perfecta, y por más que le molestase, él ya había entendido, que ellos tampoco tenían lugar en la suya.

Con aquellos sentimientos en el corazón, Arnold partió de vuelta hacía los Estados Unidos, solicitó por internet una plaza en la escuela pública del código postal en donde vivían sus abuelos y se preparó mentalmente para continuar con su camino. El taxi llegó a su antiguo barrio, se veía bien, un poco más grande, y con edificios más altos que habían remplazado algunos de los viejos construidos en los 70's, pero en lo esencial, todo seguía igual.

Arnold miró hacía el otro lado de la calle, y notó a unos cuantos adolescentes con sus bicicletas. De repente, él recordó que él no era el único que había crecido, sus antiguos amigos probablemente ya estarían cerca de la adultez tal y como se encontraba él. No pudo evitar sentir una inexplicable curiosidad por saber como se encontraban sus conocidos. Él seguía en contacto con Gerald, pero no tenía la menor idea de qué habría pasado con los demás.

De repente, mientras esperaba que alguien abriera la puerta de la casa de huéspedes, Arnold sintió curiosidad por una persona en especial. Helga G. Pataki, no solo había sido su peor pesadilla durante la primaria, sino que había sido la primera chica que alguna vez había dicho que lo amaba. Arnold sonrió para sí mismo ante su estupidez, por su puesto, todo aquello había ocurrido cuando tenían 9 años, ambos eran unos niños, lo más seguro era que aquellos sentimientos no fueran más que un tonto enamoramiento infantil, nada trascendental.

— ¡Shortman! — exclamó Ernie Potts mientras le abría la puerta de par en par.

— Buenas tardes, señor Potts — saludó Arnold en tanto pasaba por el marco de la puerta.

Arnold tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, preparándose para su nueva vida en un escenario ya bien conocido.

.

.

.

.

.

[trece años después]

.

.

.

.

— Eww— se quejó Helga — detesto el té.

— Lo sé, lo sé — aceptó Arnold conciliadoramente — por ahora debes conformarte con esto, cuando te recuperes podrás volver a tomar café, tienes que ver el lo bueno en la situación. — dijo. Helga por poco se atora en su bebida, por lo que dejó el vaso de papel sobre la mesa.

— ¿Lo bueno? — preguntó Helga — Oh, Arnold Shortman, no has cambiado nada de nada.

— No estaría tan seguro.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Arnold? — preguntó Helga casi desconfiada. — si más no recuerdo bien, no quedamos muy bien que digamos — dijo. Arnold rio con algo de nerviosismo.

— No fue tan grave Helga, tan solo fue una pelea de adolescentes, teníamos 17 años — dijo Arnold reacomodándose en su asiento. Él sabía que este momento llegaría pero una cosa era saberlo, y otra muy diferente enfrentarlo.

— No fue a gran cosa — repitió Arnold.

— Para mi si lo fue — respondió Helga con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios mientras delineaba con su índice el borde de la taza de papel.

— Lo sé, lo lamento, estaba tan molesto, con mis padres, con la situación, descargué mi situación en ti, Helga, y no fue justo — dijo Arnold. Helga le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

— No, no lo fue — dijo Helga aún sonriendo de una manera suave, casi melancólica y completamente ajena a su personalidad.

.

.

.

.

[Trece años antes]

.

.

.

Arnold se recostó en la puerta del casillero junto al de Gerald. Él había descubierto a Helga desde hacía un par de días. Ella parecía tan malhumorada como antes, pero mucho menos agresiva, y no tan dispuesta a irse a los puños como en el pasado. Arnold se moría por hablarle nuevamente, después de todo las últimas frases que habían cruzado habían sido una serie de palabras de amistad, y un par de promesas de escribirse mutuamente.

Sin embargo, las cartas de Helga nunca llegaron. Él le escribió en un par de oportunidades, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta. Arnold se sintió herido, pero siguió con su vida en aquel país excitante y extraño.

— Quiero hablar con ella — dijo Arnold sin dejar de mirar a Helga mientras que ella inspeccionaba su horario de clases con atención.

— Puedes hacerlo, pero nada te asegura que ella no tratará de quitarte la cabeza — respondió Arnold.

— ¿Aún sigue así? — preguntó Arnold.

— Sí — afirmó Gerald — amigo, no estoy diciendo que ella no sea una buena persona, te aseguro que detrás de toda aquella fachada llena de ira hay un corazón blando, pero no te dejará acércate, ella no deja que nadie se le acerque.

Arnold prefirió no contarle a Gerald el hecho de que Helga nunca respondió sus cartas. Probablemente, de haber sabido aquello, Gerald habría dicho que tratar de acercarse a ella no valía la pena, pero Helga era excitante, no se había sentido tan intrigado con algo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— No es de extrañarse — comentó Gerald — todo el barrio sabe que con una madre alcohólica y un papá como Big Bob Pataki, cualquiera estaría un poco tocado. — concluyó Gerald mientras cerraba la puerta de su casillero.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Arnold.

— Vamos Arnold, todo el mundo sabe que esa familia es tan normal como para tener su propio reality show. Están locos, todos ellos. Helga tan solo parece estar concentrada en ganar algo de dinero y largarse aquí tan rápido como pueda, incluso está trabajado como barista durante los fines de semana en la cafetería que queda al otro lado de la carnicería de Green.

— ¿Ella trabaja? — preguntó Arnold sorprendido. Lo cierto era que no había encontrado una justificación lo suficientemente buena para entablar una conversación decente con ella, después de un mes desde su regreso, lo único que había obtenido eran un par de "hola cabeza de balón" , "bienvenido cabeza de balón" y "muévete cabeza de balón" pero nada más.

Arnold caminó hasta la calle de la carnicería Green. Ni siquiera él podía entender cuál era su fijación con Helga, una chica que primero había dicho que lo quería, después lo había ignorado, y ahora tan solo parecía dirigirle un par de palabras. Él quiso creer que todo se debía a que la encontraba atractiva, pero él sabía que el asunto iba mucho más allá, había una parte de él que le gustaba lo conflictiva que podía ser ella, lo impredecible, y esa parte quería que Helga lo notara una vez más, que alguien especial como ella pensara que él también era especial.

— Bienvenido al café mediodía, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — preguntó Helga sin siquiera levantar su mirada desde la caja registradora.

— Quiero un capuccino mediano, por favor — dijo el muchacho. Ella digitó rápidamente en la caja registradora, recibió su cambió. Después, tomó una taza de papel y un sharpie.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Arnold— respondió. Ella levantó la mirada por primera vez. Helga G Pataki no había perdido aquel increíble talento de paralizar con tan solo una mirada, es más, ella lo había perfeccionado, ya que por un momento él se olvidó hasta de respirar.

— Cabeza de balón, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?.

— Solo quería un poco de café y dejar mi casa por un rato, nada especial — contestó Arnold tratando de sonar casual mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. Helga sonrió.

— Este es el lugar, cabeza de Balón, hay internet gratuito, la contraseña está en el mostrador, y la cafetería está conectada con una pequeña librería — dijo Helga quien parecía toda una buena trabajadora dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo cliente — estás en tu casa.

Arnold sonrió. Pero el hubiera preferido que su conversación no se limitara a aquella bienvenida institucional de la cafetería, él quería hablar con ella, preguntarle si aquellos rumores eran ciertos, si su familia en realidad pasaba por tiempos difíciles, preguntarle por qué no había contestado sus cartas, si es que ni siquiera lo consideraba su amigo después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

— El encargado del mostrador te llamará cuando tu café esté listo— dijo Helga tranquilamente. Arnold asintió y se marchó a la librería de al lado en donde compró un periódico y una revista de ciencia. No sabia porqué, pero se sentía tentado a esperar hasta que ella hubiera acabado su turno.

— El señor cabeza de balón — llamó el encargado de la barra — señor cabeza de balón, su capuccino está listo.

Arnold se levantó de su mesa y caminó hacía la barra en medio de un mar de risitas y miradas burlonas. Todos observaban fijamente su cabeza y parecían al borde de un ataque de risas. Arnold miró a Helga quien se encontraba en la caja, con los labios apretados luchando por no reír. Al parecer, se había equivocado, ella seguía siendo la misma de antes.

— Me había olvidado de tu elegante y refinado sentido del humor — dijo Arnold sarcásticamente mientras pasaba por la caja de vuelta a su mesa.

— Oh, por favor, soy hilarante — respondió Helga.

— ¿A qué hora sales de tu turno? — preguntó Arnold.

— A las seis — respondió Helga — ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Deberíamos ir al puerto, escuché que hay una feria — dijo Arnold quien nunca en mil años creyó posible tener la valentía suficiente como para invitar a Helga G. Pataki a salir.

— Suena bien — contestó Helga. Arnold hubiera querido creer que ella se estaba ruborizando ligeramente, pero tan solo lo vio por un par de segundos, por lo que él no podía estar seguro.

— Bien — asintió Arnold — estaré esperando en la mesa junto a la ventana.

— Aún queda una hora, cabeza de balón ¿estás seguro de que quieres esperar? — preguntó Helga sonriéndole de lado.

— Estoy bastante seguro — asintió Arnold tranquilamente — tengo suficiente material de lectura, y un café esperándome.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde Arnold regresó al hospital, con la intención de volver a ver a su jefe, con una mayor ilusión, pues era la oportunidad perfecta para ver a Helga. Él apenas le entregó los informes al señor Khosher, tras lo que se dirigió a la habitación de al lado. Arnold sintió un golpe de adrenalina, no sabía porqué se sentía de aquella manera, como cuando era un adolescente, impaciente por demostrarse a sí mismo que era lo suficientemente especial cómo para que alguien tan especial como Helga lo notara en medio de la multitud.

Sin embargo, tan rápido como su emoción nació, murió en un solo golpe, al ver la habitación completamente blanca y libre de cualquier rastro de su ocupante. Arnold entendió de inmediato que Helga debió haber sido dada de alta, después de todo, su operación no requería tantos días de hospitalización.

Él se sentó lentamente en la silla junto a la cama mientras veía la cortina blanca ondear en aquella tarde de verano. Helga había vuelto a desaparecer de su vida tan rápido como había llegado, justo como lo hizo durante la oportunidad anterior. Probablemente ella tenía razón, probablemente había demasiada agua sucia entre los dos como para que las heridas abiertas se pudieran cerrar.

Arnold se enfadó, siempre era lo mismo con Helga G. Pataki. Ella llegaba a su vida, y la confundía, creaba nuevas emociones con una sola mirada, aquella que parecía haber perfeccionado tras años de práctica para desarmarlo en un solo instante.

— Disculpe — dijo una enfermera que se acercó lentamente a él — ¿viene usted a ver a Helga Pataki? — preguntó.

— Si, ¿ella dejó algo para mi? — dijo Arnold esperanzado.

— Sí, ella le dejó esta nota — contestó. Arnold tomó un post-it amarillo de manos de la enfermera y encontró un numero escrito en él.

Arnold reconoció de inmediato la letra de Helga. Debía tratarse de su número de celular, ella podía haber desaparecido, pero le había dejado una forma de comunicarse. Él apenas pudo conducir de vuelta a su apartamento en el centro de Hillwood por la emoción de aquella nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Mientras estaba tendido en su cama, Arnold comenzó a teclear en la pantalla de su celular. Él digitó su mensaje un par de veces y lo borró otro par de veces, hasta que finalmente se decidió por un simple "hola" acompañado de un emoji sonriente.

Arnold casi se mordió las uñas esperando por su respuesta. Definitivamente, él se sentía tan patético como un adolescente, en tanto sentía su corazón saltar de alegría al ver el pequeño anuncio "Helga está escribiendo".

— Hey Arnold — escribió Helga.

— Espero que te sientas mejor Helga — escribió Arnold — me preguntaba si puedo pasar por tu casa mañana, me gustaría visitarte, saber que te encuentras bien.

Por unos angustiosos minutos, Arnold no recibió respuesta alguna. Él lo sabía, finalmente había llegado el momento, ella lo mandaría al diablo y todas sus posibilidades de establecer nuevamente una relación con Helga se perderían en la nada, justo como había sucedido cuando eran niños, y después 13 años antes.

— Por su puesto cabeza de balón, puedes pasar a visitarme — escribió Helga quien le mandó su dirección en el siguiente mensaje, acompañado por un par de emojis sonrientes.

Arnold sonrió al recibir esta oportunidad, después de todo esto era aquello que necesitaba, una oportunidad y nada más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Trece años antes]

.

.

.

.

Aquel día caluroso no era adecuado para el football. Se suponía que aún estaban a mediados de primavera, pero por alguna misteriosa razón parecía que bien estaban en pleno verano. Arnold estiró el cuello de su camiseta de gimnasia con la intención de que entrara más aire, pero todo era completamente inútil.

De repente, Helga pasó enfrente de las graderías. Ella se encontraba demasiado concentrada en el juego de bolleyball que disputaba con las demás chicas de su grado, por lo que no le puso atención a la insistente mirada de Arnold. Malditas hormonas, maldito cuerpo adolescente, malditos shorts de Helga, eran demasiado cortos para su altura, y todos ellos le estaban jugando una muy mala pasada.

— ¡Enfócate en el maldito juego, Sheena! — gritó Helga furiosa al darse cuenta de que su compañera no parecía tan interesada en ganar como ella.

Arnold se sintió incomodo, él sabía que bien Helga podría matarlo si supiera lo que se encontraba pensando. Ella siguió jugando con tanta pasión y agresividad como hasta ese momento, y eso que ya había mandado a un par de chicas a la enfermería. Él sabía que ella sería la capitana indiscutible de ese equipo si se lo proponía.

En aquel momento, Arnold envidió a Helga, ella era demasiado particular, demasiado especial. Mientras que él no era más que un bonachón aburrido, probablemente, si fuera helado su sabor sería vainilla, pues no había nada más plano, agradable y aburrido que su personalidad, mientras que ella era una persona de extremos, se amaba o se odiaba, pero no un punto intermedio.

— El equipo A tiene la victoria — gritó la entrenadora en tanto que Helga y sus demás compañeras de equipo celebraban.

De repente, la mirada de Helga se enfocó en él, y Arnold se sintió acorralado, como una diminuta presa a punto de ser engullido por un temible depredador, quien tenía el increíble talento de inmovilizarlo con su mirada.

— Hey Cabeza de balón — dijo Helga mientras subía las escaleras de las graderías hasta ubicarse junto a él. Arnold se quedó inmóvil mientras sentía la mirada de un par de chicos del equipo de natación al otro lado de las canchas en las que Helga había jugado minutos antes.

— Hola Helga — saludó Arnold amablemente. — ¿cómo va el trabajo? — preguntó.

— Tu sabes perfectamente que todo marcha bien — contestó Helga riendo. Después de todo, él había seguido tomando café en aquella cafetería durante cada sábado y domingo desde su primera cita con Helga. Él solía acompañarla a casa al terminar su turno, en un par de ocasiones fueron juntos al cine, y en otra por una hamburguesa.

— Es la primera vez que me hablas en la escuela, Helga — dijo Arnold — supongo que estoy sorprendido — continuó. Para ser honesto, le molestaba que Helga apenas le hubiera dirigido la palabra durante un par de veces mientras estaban estudiando, ni siquiera Phoebe o Gerald parecían estar al tanto de su incipiente relación.

— Bien… — comenzó Helga incomoda mientras que su mirada se desviaba hacía un lado. Arnold siguió su mirada y podría jurar que se dirigía hacía los miembros del equipo de natación al otro lado de la cancha.

— Es una larga historia, pero creo que por ahora sería mejor que lo mantuviéramos en privado — dijo Helga.

— ¿Mantengamos exactamente "qué" en privado? — dijo Arnold mientras intentaba que Helga lo admitiera.

— Oh, cabeza de balón no me hagas decirlo — dijo ella mientras le daba un amigable puño en el hombro, que dolió mucho más de lo que debió.

— Helga, quiero saber exactamente qué es lo que debo mantener en privado, eso es todo — insistió Arnold sonriendo. Helga se ruborizó mientras se mordía el labio. Aquella era una de las imágenes más hermosas que había obtenido de ella, el sol brillándole en su desordenado cabello, mientras que ella le regalaba una sonrisa cargada de pura e inalterada felicidad.

— Lo nuestro, eso es lo que quiero que mantengamos en privado — continuó ella un poco más seria. El humor de Arnold descendió hasta el subsuelo. Él no entendía porqué era tan difícil para ella admitir que le gustaba alguien, ¿es qué acaso se sentía avergonzada de él?

— Disculpa, pero no te entiendo — dijo Arnold muy serio.

— No es lo que estás pensando, Arnoldo, es una larga e irritante historia — contestó Helga frotándose las sienes, en aquel momento, la campana de la escuela sonó con fuerza dando a entender que la próxima clase estaba pronta a comenzar.

— No te entiendo, Helga, nunca lo he hecho y estoy comenzando a creer firmemente que nunca lo haré — se quejó Arnold mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a bajar por las graderías.

Arnold nunca entendió a Helga. No comprendía por qué lo odiaba tanto cuando era niño, o las razones por las que adoraba hacer su vida imposible. Y ahora, tampoco entendía por qué tenía que ser tan cruel con él. Arnold solo quería salir con ella, como dos personas normales, pero, por su puesto, Helga no era para nada normal.

Las clases trascurrieron sin que él volviera a ver a Helga en los pasillos de la escuela. Pero Arnold sí sintió un par de miradas desconocidas encima de él. No quería parecer paranoico, pero tenía el terrible presentimiento de que gran parte de la escuela hablaba de él, y no debía ser bueno, ya que todos lo miraban como si tuviera una especie de enfermedad contagiosa.

Al terminar la última clase, Arnold cruzó el estacionamiento frente a la escuela completamente solo. Gerald y Phoebe habían decidido salir después de clases, y él no quería convertirse en el tercero no invitado. Arnold vio el bus partir, y antes que esperar a la siguiente ruta, decidió caminar de vuelta a casa. Él detestaba aquella parte de la ciudad, apestaba y estaba inundada con basureros abiertos. Se suponía que todo aquello significaba desarrollo, grandes puertos y centros comerciales, publicidad y mucho consumismo, pero él extrañaba su vida sencilla en San Lorenzo.

Arnold no estaba seguro de poder regresar a aquel país más que a visitar transitoriamente a sus padres, después de todo, era la máxima representación de su fracaso. Él siempre pensó que cuando hallara a Miles y a Stella todo sería perfecto, no tendría dudas, ni temores, todo encajaría a la perfección. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, de vuelta en Hillwood, aceptando el deprimente hecho de que sus padres tan solo habían sido victimas del momento, que eran un par de aventureros sin mucho talento a la hora de criar un hijo, ellos no tenían intenciones de renunciar a su vida errante, mientras que su abuela se encontraba cada vez más enferma.

Él repasó mentalmente los deberes de la casa que debían atenderse una vez terminara de hacer su tarea. Lo cierto era que Phil ya era muy viejo para encargarse de una casa de huéspedes solo, y el dinero apenas alcanzaba para contratar una empleada que trabajaba medio tiempo mientras Arnold se encontraba en la escuela, por lo que él debía ayudar en lo que más pudiera.

De repente, mientras que Arnold caminaba, él sintió pasos en el pavimento y miró por encima del hombro a Helga quien corría hacía él. Ella se veía mortalmente asustada.

— Arnold, tienes que correr, esto es mi culpa, no debí hablarte en la escuela — dijo ella casi sin aliento. Arnold no alcanzó a responder, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Él cayó al piso mientras que estrellas se formaban frente a sus ojos, no podía creer que se sintiera tan mareado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, eres un animal? — escuchó Arnold gritar a Helga. Él se encontraba boca arriba en el pavimento, mirando hacía una pareja que parecía discutir.

— Arnold, por favor Arnold, respóndeme — pidió Helga mientras que le palmeaba ligeramente el rostro.

— Finalmente está respondiendo– dijo alguien a quien Arnold no reconoció – Helga, cariño, necesitaré que repongas ese hielo después, lo necesito para mis batidos.

— Te compraré más hielo después, Miriam – respondió cansadamente Helga mientras que él finalmente podía acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz diurna.

— ¿En donde me encuentro? — preguntó Arnold con la voz quebrada.

— Estás en mi casa, Arnoldo — respondió Helga brindándole una suave sonrisa muy poco característica de ella.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó Arnold quien sintió el hielo que Helga le ponía en la frente quemarle por el exceso de frio.

— Steve, mi ex novio, uno de los matones del equipo de natación, eso fue lo qué sucedió — respondió Helga exasperada — lo lamento Arnold, debí prevenirte, pero no quería causarte problemas. Steve es un idiota, amenaza a todos los que tratan de salir conmigo, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a molestarnos.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? — preguntó Arnold impresionado.

— Por dos razones : numero uno, la vieja Betsie y los cinco vengadores le dieron una lección que no olvidará — dijo Helga, quien para sorpresa de Arnold tenía sus nudillos algo heridos — número dos: si algunos de nosotros se llega a quejar ante la dirección lo pondrán de patitas en la calle. Tiene cupo condicional, una amonestación disciplinaria más y será expulsado.

— Vaya, debe ser todo un rufián si es que existe la posibilidad de que sea expulsado de nuestra escuela, no sabía que hicieran eso — respondió Arnold — ¿cómo es qué te metiste con un tipo como ese? — preguntó.

— La psiquiatra escolar, la doctora Bliss, dice que tengo una autoestima baja y por eso busco siempre hombres que no me convienen. Al principio, pensé que era una locura, pero estoy llegando a creer que es cierto — respondió.

Arnold permaneció un par de horas tendido en el sofá de Helga. Ella puso una película en la televisión y juntos pasaron aquella tarde en su sofá. A pesar del buen rato que tuvieron, él prefirió ignorar la constante y errática presencia de la madre de Helga, o la agresiva personalidad de Bob Pataki quien apareció poco después de las seis de la tarde dando por terminada la velada.

— Lamento mucho que Bob te halla tratado tan mal, cabeza de balón, él es un cerdo — dijo Helga malhumorada.

— Tan solo me echo de su casa, pero no es la gran cosa, le he perdonado a su hija cosas aún peores — bromeó Arnold quien aún sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra su cabeza mientras los dos se despedían en la puerta de su casa.

— Ni me lo recuerdes, cabeza de balón, sé que puedo ser bastante desagradable — aceptó Helga quien se mordió el labio de una manera adorable— no sé porqué tengo que ser así.

— Me gustas tal y cómo eres — respondió Arnold despreocupadamente mientras los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde le daba un aspecto hermoso a toda la escena. Helga no contestó. Ella solo se inclinó suavemente y lo besó en los labios.

Helga G. Pataki era todo un misterio, podía ser tan suave y ruda como ninguna. Ella era una persona de extremos, excitante y divertida, todo lo que Arnold nunca llegaría a ser. Él le respondió con el beso con la mayor emoción. Ella era hermosa, y apasionada, aunque casi tan inexperta como él.

— ¿Nos veremos mañana Arnoldo? — peguntó Helga conmovida.

— Por su puesto que si. — respondió él dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

[Trece años después]

.

.

.

.

En los trece últimos años de su vida, cada vez que Arnold Shortman pensaba en Helga G. Pataki, él sentía un vacío en el pecho, era la clase de sentimiento que solo podía ocasionar la culpa. Él sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido en torno a Helga era únicamente su culpa. Arnold no se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida cuando tenía 17 años, pero ella tampoco, y lo que hizo fue poco menos que cruel. Arnold quería hablar con ella y disculparse por lo sucedido, pero hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo al revés, y él se estaba comportando de la misma manera en la que ella lo hizo tantos años antes, mientras que juntos evadían los temas verdaderamente trascendentales.

La dirección que le dio Helga lo condujo a un bonito edificio de apartamentos en un sector decente de la ciudad. Era claro que ella tenía un buen trabajo para poder pagar todo aquello. Arnold se bajó lentamente de su automóvil verde que había comprado el año pasado sólo porque le recordaba el viejo pakcard de su abuelo. Arnold se anunció en el comunicador del piso de abajo.

– Hola, Helga, soy Arnold Shortman – dijo Arnold mientras que se acercaba al comunicador.

– ¿Arnold? – preguntó Helga. Era claro que ella no lo estaba esperando, por lo que él se sintió algo avergonzado – claro, claro, pasa, te abriré en seguida.

Arnold subió las escaleras hasta el quinto piso en donde vivía Helga, quien se demoró bastante en abrir su puerta.

– Lo siento cabeza de balón, no esperaba visitantes, tuve que vestirme antes de abrirte – dijo ella mientras le ponía una taza de café en frente acompañada de un trozo de ponqué de chocolate amargo.

– Lamento haberte interrumpido – se disculpó Arnold mientras que la veía prender un cigarrillo.

– No tienes que hacerlo – respondió ella restándole importancia – cuando me dijiste que pasarías a visitarme no pensé que realmente tendrías las agallas de hacerlo, parecía ser una de esas promesas que se hacen sin intentar realmente cumplirlas – dijo ella tomando con su cuchara un gran pedazo de su torta de chocolate.

– Sabes que no hago ese tipo de promesas– respondió Arnold.

– Supongo que estás en lo cierto – dijo Helga encogiendo los hombros. Por primera vez desde su rencuentro en el hospital, él sintió que ella estaba molesta con él.

– No deberías cocinar, aún no estás bien – dijo Arnold al recordar que ella había hecho el café.

– No lo he hecho, he pedido comida a un restaurante cercano – respondió Helga. – no tienes de qué preocuparte.

– No parece correcto que sólo comas comida comprada, necesitas algo más saludable – dijo Arnold.

– He pedido ensalada – respondió ella riendo ligeramente.

– No te creo– negó Arnold – conociéndote como lo hago, sé que lo único que has comido en los últimos días son frituras de cerdo. Aún recuerdo como te gustaban, aunque te ocasionaran pesadillas al dormir – dijo Arnold melancólicamente.

– He comido muchas ensaladas, te doy mi palabra – dijo Helga con la misma sonrisa indulgente que le había dirigido desde el inicio.

– Estás mintiendo – dijo Arnold mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacía la cocina – ¡No tienes nada más que sobras de comida china!.

– No soy una persona muy domestica, cabeza de balón, pero sé hacer una rica torta de chocolate – respondió Helga mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

– Yo sí soy una persona domestica – respondió Arnold mirando la cocina fijamente – ¿te molesta si te hago algo de comer? Podrías calentarlo en el microondas si tienes hambre.

– Adelante, cabeza de balón, no me negaré si deseas alimentarme– dijo Helga mientras encendía el televisor.

Arnold se sorprendió de que ella lo dejara permanecer en su casa, y estar en su cocina, cómo si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos, como si no se hubieran alejado 13 años antes. Arnold recordó con mucho dolor la mañana en la que caminó a la casa y le preguntó a su siempre errática madre en donde se encontraba ella, a lo que Miriam le contestó: _muy lejos de aquí, Olga dijo que preferiría no verte más, lo mejor sería que no la busques_.

Él sabía que toda aquella escena había sido su culpa, y no había forma de negarlo, pero también tenía muy claro que había algo en él que lo empujaba hacía ella, a cuidarla y protegerla como lo había hecho hacía tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

.

[Trece años antes]

.

.

.

Arnold encendió la lamparilla junto a su cama. Eran las tres de la mañana y estaba completamente seguro de que había escuchado un sonido en el techo, algo parecido a pisadas, que eran demasiado pesadas para que se tratara de un gato. De repente, un nuevo sonido volvió a llamar su atención, definitivamente había alguien en el techo de su cuarto. Arnold levantó la mirada hacía el cristal sobre su cama, y se encontró con Helga Pataki mirándolo desde arriba.

Él corrió el pasador de la ventana y la dejó entrar mientras se sentaba sobre cama. Había llovido unos minutos antes, y ella se encontraba completamente empapada.

– Helga… – murmuró Arnold mientras sostenía sus mejillas. Ella se veía pálida, con el cabello completamente pegado al cráneo mientras el agua caía en pesadas gotas manchando su cobertor. Él no dijo nada, sólo le acarició el rostro lentamente hasta que sintió algo extraño junto a su oreja.

– ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó él mientras se acercaba para mirarla con atención. Ella tenía una gigantesca herida en su rostro, poco antes de llegar a su oreja. Sin embargo, ella lo apartó rápidamente.

– ¡Nada! – respondió ella quien estaba comenzando a tiritar.

– Te buscaré ropa seca, y algo para limpiar tu herida – dijo Arnold.

– No – negó Helga – lo lamento, no debí venir aquí, sería mejor que me fuera – dijo mientras que se bajaba de la cama.

– No te vayas, Helga– dijo Arnold tomándola por los hombros – no haré preguntas, sólo quiero que pases la noche aquí, quiero que estés a salvo – dijo Arnold quien se acercó lentamente hacía ella y le daba un beso en la frente.

* * *

Hola a todos, llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo este fic, lo empecé desde que me enteré que the Jungle Movie sería una realidad, pero decidí acabarlo cuando un par de semanas atrás redescubrí el draft en mi archivo. No va a ser muy largo, solo tendrá un par de capítulos cuando mucho.

Este fandom tiene un significado especial para mi, no sólo porque es uno de los mejores fandoms en los que he estado, en general no tuve problemas aquí, sino porque fue el lugar donde publiqué mi primer fic serio. Había escrito antes en otros fandoms, pero nunca me lo tomé verdaderamente en serio como lo hice aquí, es por eso que quería publicar algo para celebrar que lo que todos habíamos estado esperando desde hacía 15 años, y que finalmente sucederá.

Espero que lo disfruten y me comenten que piensan de él, muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**[La Mujer Perdida: Capitulo 2]**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Espero que te agrade el arroz, porque hice bastante– dijo Arnold mientras señalaba uno de los compartimentos en la nevera – también hice vegetales al vapor, pollo, pastel de carne, cacerola lentejas y algo de carne en salsa.

– Eso suena como comida para un ejercito – dijo Helga.

– Te alcanzará por lo menos para cinco días – respondió Arnold mientras que se quitaba el delantal y lo ponía detrás de la puerta de la cocina, en donde Helga lo tenía en primer lugar.

– Diría que no me quiero aprovechar de tu gentileza, cabeza de balón, pero no es verdad, es muy fácil aprovecharse de un tipo bonachón como tu – dijo Helga quien se encontraba tendida cual larga era en su sillón. De repente, ella se sentó en el sofá y lo miró con aquella impactante mirada que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

– Arnold – comenzó ella dejando salir un largo y cadencioso suspiro – no tienes que hacer esto por mi. Te lo agradezco, pero lo que pasó quedó en el pasado, lo digo en serio, no tienes porqué molestarte.

– No es una molestia – negó él muy consiente de que este sería el momento de enfrentar sus errores, pero con la firme convicción de que haría todo lo posible por evitarlo. – esto no tiene que ver con nada que hubiera ocurrido entre nosotros. Helga, a pesar de todo, siempre fuimos amigos, y yo quiero cuidar de una buena amiga – dijo Arnold, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa indulgente y casi sarcástica.

– Haz lo que quieras, Cabeza de balón, sé que no importa lo que yo diga, tú terminarás haciendo tu voluntad, siempre ha sido así.

– Eso no es justo Helga– dijo Arnold avergonzado.

– ¿ Lo vas a negar? – preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

– No, no lo voy a negar. Que tengas una buena noche– dijo Arnold quien tomó su chaqueta y se marchó tan rápido como pudo. Y aún así, él estaba completamente seguro de que no sería la última vez que los dos se verían.

.

.

.

[Trece años antes]

.

.

.

.

– ¿Recuerdas esa ocasión en qué pasamos toda la noche hablando en la terraza de Rhonda? – preguntó Arnold mirando hacía el cielo estrellado.

– Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo Helga sonriente mientras tomaba otro vaso de ponche – ¿estás seguro de qué esto no contiene alcohol, cabeza de balón? – preguntó ella mientras señalaba su vaso de plástico rojo.

– Por su puesto que no tiene una sola gota de alcohol, yo mismo lo preparé, es solo soda con algo de jugo – dijo Arnold mientras miraba alrededor.

Arnold Shortman era famoso durante su niñez por sus divertidas fiestas y por su disposición para ayudar a los demás, y a él le gustaba ser conocido por esto. Sin embargo, una vez llegó a los Estados Unidos, todos parecían haber olvidado aquello, por lo que él quería darles una razón para recordarlo. Arnold decidió que quería brindar una gran fiesta en la azotea de su casa, como las que solía brindar cuando era niño. Hasta ahora, todo salía a la perfección. Los faroles que colgaban de lado a lado se veían bellísimos, y la música hacía que todos bailaran sin cesar.

Helga aceptó bailar con él varias piezas mientras que todos les dirigían miradas curiosas. Para la mayoría, Helga era aquella chica con mala actitud y un ex novio algo violento, mientras que Arnold era "el nuevo", por lo que parecían ser una pareja completamente dispar.

– Estoy algo mareada – dijo Helga mientras que buscaba un asiento – ¿Estás seguro de qué esa cosa no tenía alcohol? – preguntó ella mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

– Claro que sí– dijo Arnold cada vez más preocupado por ella.

– Me siento mal, cabeza de balón, quiero irme a casa – dijo ella.

– No tienes que hacerlo, no en ese estado, puedes dormir en mi cama, nadie te molestará – dijo Arnold quien realmente no deseaba enviarla de vuelta con sus disfuncionales padres.

Justo cómo Arnold le había prometido tiempo atrás, cuando ella apareció en su habitación llorando y con una enorme herida en la cara. Arnold no había hecho ninguna pregunta, él no necesitaba hacerlas, pues sabía a la perfección que todo era consecuencia de la revuelta vida familiar de Helga. Aquello no era nuevo. Él siempre supo que el hogar de la chica no marchaba bien, no había que ser un genio para hacerlo, pero no se imaginó que ella necesitara tanto de alguien.

Helga G. Pataki parecía completamente impenetrable cuando ambos eran niños, y aún ahora, ella no se veía cómo la clase de personas que requerían ayuda de nadie. Y con todo, él no quería enviarla a casa sola, a enfrentarse con una madre alcohólica y un padre violento, quienes parecían estar peor que nunca.

– Helga – llamó Arnold a la chica que dormía en su cama – ¿quieres algo? ¿una aspirina? – preguntó él preocupado.

– Tío Jerry – dijo Helga quien yacía boca abajo en su cama. Ella levantó ligeramente su torso y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa.

– Tío Jerry – repitió- por favor no me mandes de vuelta, no quiero volver a Hillwood, por favor no me hagas esto.

– Helga, Helga – respondió Arnold tomándola por los hombros – No soy tu tío Jerry, soy yo, Arnold.

– Arnold… cabeza de balón – dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa. – yo te conozco, siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo – continuó ella dedicándole una mirada dulce muy poco característica de ella.

– Siempre te he querido – dijo ella – pero eso tu lo sabes.

– No, no lo sabía – contestó Arnold dedicándole una sonrisa.

– Si, siempre lo he hecho – dijo ella quien lo besó en los labios – ¿Tu no dejarás que me lleven, no es verdad?

– No tendrás que ir a ninguna parte, Helga, estás segura aquí– respondió él dedicándole una sonrisa. De repente, a Arnold la vio tranquilizarse aún más.

– Gracias Arnold – dijo ella tras lo que se volvió a acostar en la cama.

Arnold subió las escaleras hacía la azotea lentamente sin entender que estaba pasando. Él estaba seguro de que el ponche no tenía alcohol, no entendía porqué Helga se comportaba así. De repente, él se dio cuenta de que la única que se comportaba erráticamente no era su novia. Todos en la fiesta parecían algo desorientados.

– Gerald – dijo Arnold mientras lo tomaba por el brazo.

– ¡Arnold!– exclamó Gerald quien parecía tan confundido como Helga– Harold, Sid y Stinky pusieron ginebra en el ponche, ¿puedes creerlo? Y los del equipo de fútbol trajeron cervezas, esto es una locura.

– ¿Ginebra? – preguntó Arnold asustado. Él sabía a la perfección que a Helga no le gustaba beber. Ella siempre decía que no quería terminar como Miriam, así que procuraba no tocar una gota de licor.

– ¿Qué se supone qué le diré a Helga? – se preguntó Arnold preocupado.

– No te preocupes, estoy seguro de qué no se molestará contigo, está loca por ti, aunque no lo quiera admitir – contestó Gerald. De repente, Arnold recordó las curiosas palabras de Helga.

– Gerald.

– ¿Si?

– Helga estaba algo extraña, decía una y otra vez que no quería regresar a Hillwood, que quería quedarse con el tío Jerry ¿sabes a qué se refería? – preguntó Arnold.

– Oh, olvide contártelo – dijo Gerald sorprendido– cuando teníamos 15 años, las cosas en la casa de Helga se pusieron mal, realmente mal. Nadie sabe muy bien que pasó, pero escuché a mis padres decir que los servicios sociales amenazaron a los Patakis con llevársela a un hogar de paso del gobierno.

– ¿Es en serio? – preguntó Arnold sorprendido.

– Muy en serio, Hermano, muy en serio. – respondió Gerald quien hablaba más coherentemente– al parecer, el gobierno no les quitó a Helga, pero ellos la enviaron a vivir con uno de sus tíos. No tengo la menor idea de cómo se llamaba el sujeto, pero debe ser ese tal Jerry de quien estaba hablando. Desafortunadamente, él murió un año después, creo que fue un accidente de tráfico, y ella tuvo que volver a Hillwood.– concluyó.

Arnold tan solo tomó un vaso de ponche, no se atrevió a volver a tocar el tema. Pero aquello le abría la puerta para entender un poco más a Helga de lo que él había pensado. Él no podía creer que él ya llevara poco más de seis meses saliendo con ella y no se hubiere enterado de todo aquello.

– _Supongo que ella no quiere hablar sobre eso_ – dijo la chica.

La emoción de la fiesta tan solo se calmó cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana. Todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas, o a continuar la celebración en otro lado. Arnold finalmente regresó a su habitación.

Arnold paseó por los silenciosos pasillos de la casa de huéspedes hasta que llegó al estudio de su abuelo. Era una verdadera suerte que ellos no se encontraran en casa. En ese momento, Phil y Gertrude se encontraban en San Lorenzo, en la que Arnold imaginaba que sería la última vez que la abuela pudiera ver a su único hijo. Ella estaba muy enferma, y el abuelo no se encontraba mucho mejor, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él se tuviera que enfrentar a la dolorosa realidad de la muerte.

Lentamente, él inspeccionó los anaqueles llenos de polvo, y encontró la vieja foto de sus padres que él solía mirar cuando era niño, los tres se veían tan felices. Él no tendría más de un año, y Miles y Stella lucían como los orgullosos padres primerizos que eran. Desafortunadamente, ahora él sabía que aquel cariño no era suficiente. Sus padres no eran buenos padres, o tal vez, simplemente no tenían la misma filosofía de vida que tenía Arnold, probablemente la separación los hizo demasiado diferentes, casi irreconocibles.

Aquella terrible soledad, y el sentimiento de pérdida era un lazo que siempre lo había unido a Helga. Ella a diferencia de Gerald, comprendía verdaderamente lo que significaba saber que había algo terriblemente incompleto en sus vidas, pero ella no tenía a alguien como sus abuelos que genuinamente se interesaran por su bienestar. A pesar de lo anterior, él no le había podido perdonar del todo que no hubiera contestado sus cartas. Helga no lo sabía, pero cuando le escribió fue la época más oscura de su vida.

Él tenía 15 años, se sentía más vulnerable que nunca, y estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que sus padres en realidad no estaban tan interesados en él, cómo en mantener su excitante modo de vida, por lo que la mudanza a San Lorenzo había sido un catastrófico error. Él realmente necesitó a Helga, pero ella nunca apareció.

Arnold se dio media vuelta y regresó a su cuarto, en donde encontró a su novia profundamente dormida en su cama. Arnold se sintió mal por ella, debía encontrarse bastante incómoda, ya que aún llevaba sus zapatos y su chaqueta de jean puestos.

– ¿Arnold? – preguntó ella levantándose suavemente. La cola de caballo en la que ella siempre llevaba su cabello estaba completamente destruida y sus ojos tenían una especie de neblina.

– Hey…– dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella – lamento decírtelo, pero el ponche si tenía alcohol. Fue culpa de Harold, Sid y Stinky.

– Miserables – murmuró ella – les sacaré el apéndice de la manera antigua – dijo. Arnold rio ante este comentario, y retiró suavemente el cabello de su rostro.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Arnold a Helga.

– No, realmente no me siento bien – respondió ella – ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

– Por su puesto.

Helga se paró con dificultad de la cama y se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos. Después, ella comenzó a desabrochar sus jeans.

– M-me que-quedaré en el sofá – tartamudeó él mientras que se ponía de pie.

– No, no lo hagas, no tienes porqué hacerlo – dijo ella.

Nuevamente, Helga le dirigió esa hipnótica mirada que ella había perfeccionado con el paso del tiempo, la misma que era capaz de paralizarlo al instante. Ella puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo empujó delicadamente hasta la cama. Él se dejó guiar por ella, pues una parte de su cerebro sabía que si alguna vez llegaba a tener la oportunidad de estar con ella, sería Helga quien lo iniciaría, no él.

En un golpe de adrenalina, Arnold tomó la cintura de Helga y la puso sobre la cama. Por primera vez en la noche, él inspeccionó atentamente la expresión de Helga, y se dio cuenta de algo que muy en el fondo él siempre supo: ella estaba completamente enamorada de él. Arnold la besó, pero esta vez se sintió como si fuera la primera, quizá esa fue la razón para que dejara de lado su sentido común, y olvidó momentáneamente que ninguno de los dos estaba completamente sobrio.

.

.

.

.

.

– _He cometido un terrible error – se dijo Arnold a sí mismo cuando la luz del sol lo levantó él día siguiente. Pero aquel sentimiento sólo se intensificó al ver a Helga dormida a su lado. Probablemente, ella no tendría recuerdo alguno, y aquello le dolía más que nada._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Helga abrió los ojos muy lentamente, pero no encontró a Arnold a su lado, él permanecía sentado al borde de su cama, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y una mirada de derrota en sus ojos. Fue allí que comprendió que todo había sido un gigantesco error._

– _Tengo que irme – murmuró Helga apresuradamente quien se levantó, se vistió y salió de la habitación sin decir otra palabra._

.

.

.

.

.

[Trece años después]

.

.

.

.

.

Arnold visitó a Helga varias veces durante las ocho semanas siguientes, la rutina siempre era la misma. Él llegaba a su casa, hacía la comida, hablaban un rato, a veces veían una película en internet y él se marchaba a su casa. Arnold apreciaba la incipiente amistad que se estaba formando entre los dos.

Y a pesar de todo, aún no llegaban al tema más delicado, aún no llegaban a lo que había ocurrido durante su baile de graduación. Durante mucho tiempo, él se culpó una y otra vez por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, después de terminar su segundo año en la universidad, él prometió que no volvería a pensar en ella. Arnold Shortman sepultaría el recuerdo de Helga G. Pataki. Pero ninguno de sus intentos habían dado resultado hasta ahora. Helga seguía ahí, su culpa seguía ahí, y él tenía el feo presentimiento de qué se estaba enamorando nuevamente de ella.

Arnold paró su automóvil en el aparcamiento en frente del conjunto de edificios en los que vivía Helga. En aquel momento, él vio una pelea muy cerca de él.

– Esto es tu culpa, Francis – gritó una chica que de inmediato reconoció como Helga.

– ¿Mi culpa? – preguntó él furioso – deberías agradecer el gesto, vine a visitarte después de todo lo que pasó, eso debería ser más que suficiente.

– ¿Mas que suficiente? – preguntó ella furiosa – No quiero volver a verte, Francis, no quiero volver a saber de ti.

– Eres una zorra, Helga, todos dicen que ya tienes a alguien nuevo, un sujeto que viene a tu apartamento casi todas las tardes.

– Puede ser, puede ser que sea así – respondió Helga altivamente - puede ser que yo tenga a alguien, pero ese es mi problema, no el tuyo, Francis – gritó ella a todo volumen.

Lo que pasó a continuación, sucedió en un intervalo de un par de segundos. Arnold vio al sujeto levantar la mano hacía Helga, con toda la intención de abofetearla, por lo que él supo que era hora de actuar. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, él no llegó lo suficientemente rápido como para impedirlo. Helga cayó al piso con un fuerte impacto, y Arnold vio el mundo de color rojo, no se había sentido tan furioso en mucho tiempo.

Justo cuando él iba a alcanzar al sujeto, Helga se levantó y con una velocidad mucho mayor que la de Arnold le hizo una llave, sosteniendo dolorosamente su brazo a su espalda. Francis gritó por el dolor, mientras que ella lo acorralaba contra su automóvil.

– Prometí hace mucho tiempo que no dejaría que nadie me tocara nuevamente, si te vuelves a acercar a mi nuevamente, llamaré a la policía– prácticamente gruñó Helga.

– Esta bien, está bien, me iré de aquí – dijo el sujeto – Olvídalo Helga, estás loca – gritó mientras abría la puerta de su automóvil y entraba en él cerrando con un fuerte golpe.

– ¡Púdrete Helga!

– ¡Púdrete tu! – gritó ella a su vez. Arnold se acercó lentamente a ella, mientras que por primera vez notaba una delgada línea de sangre que salía de su nariz.

– Será mejor que entremos, Helga – dijo tranquilamente Arnold mientras que tomaba su hombro.

– Si, eso será lo mejor – respondió ella mientras que se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su cardigan.

– La Doctora Bliss tenía razón, tengo un pésimo gusto para los hombres – dijo ella mientras que lo dos caminaban de vuelta al apartamento – no he escogido a un solo hombre decente a lo largo de mi vida. Ni uno solo– se quejó ella. Arnold tuvo la impresión de que ella solo decía aquello como un comentario casual, pero no evito que lo hiriera. Después de todo, él era uno de esos fracasados con los que había salido.

Los dos llegaron a la cocina, en donde él se apresuró a sacar los ingredientes que había comprado en el supermercado y ponerlos sobre el mostrador, mientras que se decía a sí mismo que no había pasado nada, que todo estaba completamente bien, y si seguía actuando de aquella manera, no tendría que enfrentar el lado malo de Helga.

– ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba este plato, Arnoldo? – preguntó Helga mientras que pelaba silenciosamente las papas.

– Focaccia de papas, te encantará, Helga, es una especie de pizza, y podrás usarlo en tus desayunos durante días – explicó Arnold alegremente mientras le decía a su traidor cerebro que todo estaba bien, a pesar de que Helga se viera mortalmente seria y callada.

– Para terminarla, debes cortar las papas muy finamente, así – dijo él mientras le enseñaba a Helga la manera de hacerlo. Ella tomó el cuchillo y comenzó hacerlo en el mismo silencio en el que se había mantenido desde el incidente con su ex novio.

– ¿Están bien así? – preguntó ella, a lo que Arnold contestó con una sonrisa.

– Están perfectas– respondió. Él le dio los toques finales al plato, y juntos lo metieron al horno.

– Sólo tardará unos 20 minutos – dijo en el mismo tono alegremente falso que había utilizado todo el tiempo. Al levantar su mirada hacía Helga se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto. Nuevamente, el mismo hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz, y un feo moretón se estaba formando cerca a su ojo.

– ¡oh, no! – dijo Arnold mientras que sacaba del refrigerador un molde de hielo. – Mira nada más, probablemente deberíamos llevarte al médico Helga.

Ella recibió el molde de las manos de Arnold, pero cuando él se acercó a ella con la intención de retirar la sangre con una servilleta, recibió un fuerte manotazo que hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos hacía atrás. Fue entonces que comprendió que el momento que había esperado finalmente había llegado.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó ella furiosa – no me toques. – dijo. Helga se marchó hacía el sofá, al otro lado de la sala de estar y se sentó frente al televisor mientras que sostenía fuertemente el molde de hielo contra su rostro. Desafortunadamente, él hilo de sangre aún seguía colgando de su nariz. Pero a Arnold verdaderamente se le congeló la sangre cuando la escuchó reír de una manera fría y casi tétrica.

– Es curioso, cabeza de balón – comenzó ella mientras volvía a limpiar la sangre con la manga de su camisa – pero me hice la promesa a mí misma que nunca dejaría que un hombre me volviera a poner una mano encima nuevamente. Cando dejé el viejo barrio pensé que todos esos días habían quedado atrás, y hasta el día de hoy, había tenido mucho éxito, nunca pensé que tendría que volver a enfrentar una situación como esta.

– Lamento mucho lo que te hizo ese idiota – dijo Arnold preocupado.

– Yo también lo lamento, lamento escoger siempre los mismos patanes – se quejó Helga, quien levantó la mirada hacía él.

– Arnold – inició ella – Qué es lo qué se supone que haces aquí? – preguntó.

– Pensé que éramos amigos, que tal vez…

– Los amigos no se tratan los unos a los otros como basura, cabeza de balón, los amigos por lo menos tienen la decencia de pedir perdón cuando hacen algo malo, y estoy segura de que ¡yo no hice nada malo!– dijo Helga quien fue subiendo el tono de voz progresivamente hasta que se transformó en un fuerte grito.

– No, Helga, no lo hiciste, lo que sucedió fue mi error – dijo Arnold tratando de calmarla mientras que pedía internamente una y otra vez que ella no lo echara de su apartamento, le había costado 13 años conseguir esta oportunidad, y no podía perderla luego de esas semanas en las que se había dado cuenta de que progresivamente le estaba entregando su corazón a Helga Pataki nuevamente.

– No, fue mi error. Yo debí ver las señales desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos – dijo ella molesta – no quisiste hablarme en varias semanas, Arnold. Me sentí utilizada y desechada, fuiste la primera persona con la que tuve relaciones.

– ¡Eso no es cierto, Helga! – se defendió Arnold quien sabía muy bien que esa acusación no era verdadera – soy culpable de muchas cosas, pero esa no es una de ellas.

– Si no lo eres, entonces, ¿cuál es tu explicación?– dijo ella furiosa. En ese momento Arnold fue consciente de una terrible realidad, él nunca le dio una explicación coherente a su comportamiento. Recordando el pasado, él y Helga sólo se reconciliaron luego de que él la invitara a tomar una malteada, pero nunca se tomaron el tiempo para hablar de lo sucedido. En aquel entonces, Arnold sólo estaba feliz al ver que ella lo había perdonado.

– Yo me sentía culpable, Helga. Yo me sentía muy culpable – dijo Arnold mientras exhalaba lentamente – aquella noche tu no estabas en tus cinco sentidos, siempre creí que de alguna manera u otra me había aprovechado de ti y del hecho de que habías bebido mucho. Me sentía tan avergonzado que pensé que no tenía derecho de volverme a acercar a ti – confesó Arnold conmovido por aquella verdad que había guardado por tantos años.

– Arnold, yo lo inicie, yo sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Yo te quería a ti – respondió ella – tu pudiste haberme dado alguna explicación, pero en cambio, pensé que me odiabas y te entristecías por haber tenido tu primera vez con alguien a quien no querías. Tu no me dijiste nada, sólo desapareciste por tres semanas, ni siquiera respondiste mis llamadas.

– Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto – dijo Arnold negando– pensé que no recordarías nada y que deseabas explicación a de lo que había pasado aquella noche, esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara la policía a buscarme.

– Arnold, ¿cómo pudiste siquiera pensar eso? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? – preguntó Helga cada vez más molesta.

– Yo, no quería hacerte más daño, realmente te amaba, Helga – confesó Arnold. Aquellas palabras cayeron como una bomba entre los dos.

Arnold había guardado aquel secreto por casi 13 años, él amó a Helga Pataki cuando los dos tan solo tenían 17 años, la quiso como a nadie. Pero lo que más lo aterrorizaba, es que Arnold Shortman de 30 años todavía la amaba, aunque no fuera de la misma manera apasionada y aniñada de aquel entonces, ahora, aquel sentimiento había cambiado en algo más adulto. Se materializaba en la certeza de saber que quería pasar su vida con aquella persona, pues tras semanas de visitas él todavía seguía sintiendo que ella lo complementaba, que equilibraba su personalidad aburrida y soñadora con una dosis de cruda realidad.

– No te creo – contestó Helga mientras que por primera vez dejaba salir un par de lagrimas. – Tu nunca me quisiste, eso fue lo que me dijiste la noche del baile de graduación– dijo.

– Nunca quise lastimarte, Helga – dijo Arnold tratando de hallar una forma para llegar a ella.

– Pues lo lograste, aunque no hubieras querido, lo lograste – contestó ella en un tono peligrosamente bajo y frio.

– Estaba tan molesto con mis padres, con la situación, mi abuela cada día se veía más enferma, y yo sabía que mi abuelo no duraría mucho más que ella – dijo Arnold – tú eras la única persona presente, la víctima que tuvo que soportar mi colapso nervioso.

– No me habría importado soportarlo si me hubieras dicho la verdad de la noche de la fiesta, yo pensaba que tu no me querías. – dijo Helga.

– Eso no era cierto– contestó Arnold dando un paso hacía adelante y tomándola por los hombros – yo te amaba, aún creo que lo hago, es un amor diferente. Helga, hemos pasado unas hermosas semanas juntos, yo…

– No– dijo ella conteniendo la respiración y cerrando los ojos con firmeza – no puedo dejar que esto pase, no otra vez, Arnold tienes que irte.

– Por favor Helga, no me hagas esto, llevo 13 años lamentando todo lo que pasó – dijo él mientras que la miraba seriamente.

– ¡No! – dijo ella – no volverás a convencerme, no volveré a dejar que alguien como tu me lastime – dijo ella separándose de él – por favor vete, Arnold.

– Helga, sé que estás herida, por lo menos déjame llamar a un médico– dijo ella.

– No, no, no, prometí que ningún hombre volvería a golpearme, y fallé, pero tu no volverás a humillarme – dijo Helga – lárgate de aquí.

Arnold sabía que no era el momento de insistir. Helga no sólo estaba molesta con él. Ella estaba muy afectada por aquel sujeto que la golpeó. Pero Arnold también sabía que no dejaría las cosas como estaban, él no se rendiría, no esta vez.

.

.

.

.

.

[Trece años antes]

.

.

.

.

– ¿Cómo recordaste que este es mi helado favorito? – preguntó Helga mientras jugaba con el pitillo de su malteada de chocolate con dos cerezas y extra de crema batida.

– No podría olvidarme del día en que te vi pedirla, Helga – respondió Arnold sonriente– fue durante ese día de los inocentes en el que fingiste quedarte ciega. Me obligaste a cargarte a través de la calle y a pagar una malteada que ni siquiera bebiste– dijo. Helga soltó una sonora carcajada.

– También te obligué a hacer mi tarea, y a ser mi perro lazarillo, ¿Aún recuerdas esa broma del pudín de chocolate? Es un clásico, cabeza de balón – dijo ella quien reía fuertemente. Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, su risa era contagiosa, y no podía creer que hubiera soportado sin tenerla a su lado durante aquellas semanas.

Arnold siguió comiendo su helado mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche de la fiesta en su casa. Él jamás podría olvidar cada instante, cada beso. Arnold siempre había sentido una profunda compasión por Helga, pero no esa noche, porque aunque fuera por un breve momento, él tuvo la impresión de que ambos se entendían, de que los dos podían comprender el dolor del otro, y la profunda tristeza que ocasionaba la soledad. Ella tomó la iniciativa, pero solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que él respondiera con igual pasión, y eso era justamente lo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, se suponía que él era quien había bebido menos. Él debió protegerla, y evitar que aquello hubiera pasado.

– No has respondido mis llamadas – dijo Helga quien se puso seria de repente.

– Lo lamento, pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo – respondió Arnold.

– Eso no tiene sentido, Arnoldo– se burló Helga quien arrugó el seño cómo solía hacerlo cada vez que se burlaba de él. Fue entonces que Arnold decidió que lo mejor sería no volver a hablar acerca de lo sucedido y tratar de recuperar su relación.

– Helga – dijo Arnold mientras mirándola comer su malteada de chocolate como si aún fuera la niña de 10 años que le había jugado una broma del día de los inocentes – ¿Quieres ir a la graduación conmigo? – preguntó. Él le pareció verla sonrojándose, pero ella no respondió, por lo que él comenzó a sentirse humillado.

– Quiero decir, toda la escuela sabe que somos novios, no debería preguntártelo, pero aún así quiero hacerlo, para estar seguros, sólo para estar seguros, porque yo… – balbuceó torpemente Arnold.

– Quiero ir contigo, cabeza de balón. – dijo Helga dedicándole una sonrisa.

– Me haces muy feliz, Helga, pasaré por ti a las siete – contestó Arnold.

– Perfecto.

– Perfecto.

El día de la graduación llegó, y cuando Arnold se bajó del viejo Packard verde de su abuelo no se sorprendió al ver que su hermosa chica había escogido un vestido rosa para la noche de graduación. Ella se veía radiante, y Arnold sonrió al ver cuanto se esforzaba ella por parecer indiferente a pesar de que él sabía que ella estaba muy emocionada.

– Te lo digo, Arnold, estoy lo único bueno de esta ridícula noche es que no volveremos a ver a esos simplones que llamamos amigos – se quejó Helga mientras él conducía, pero lo gracioso de la historia era que él sabía realmente cuanto los iba a extrañar.

– ¿Y qué hay con este ridículo vestido? ¿y este ridículo cabello? – preguntó Helga quien pasó a burlarse de sí misma y a decir que ninguna de aquellas cosas le importaban, a pesar de que él mismo la había visto en varias ocasiones buscar vestidos de graduación en internet y suspirar al ver fotos de románticas parejas elegantemente vestidas bailar.

– Como tú digas, Helga, como tú digas – dijo Arnold condescendientemente mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y la besaba.

– Si, yo tengo razón, Arnoldo, esto es una completa tontería– dijo mientras abría su diminuto bolso y sacaba un espejo para retocar su peinado. Arnold sonrió, Helga parecía dura pero él sabía la verdad, ella era muy vulnerable y sentimental detrás de toda aquella máscara.

Arnold y Helga llegaron al salón de bailes, que en realidad no era más que el gimnasio de su escuela ligeramente decorado con globos y serpentinas baratas, pero aún así, todos parecían estarla pasando muy bien.

– ¡Oh! – exclamó Arnold – escucha, es el tango, deberíamos bailarlo, tu sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

– Sí claro, Arnoldo, como digas– aceptó ella – pero no me vayas a pisar.

– No te preocupes, mi ciega amiga, estás en buenas manos – dijo Arnold haciendo referencia a aquellas palabras que le dedicó durante aquella noche del día de los inocentes cuando él ya había descubierto su fachada.

– Eres un idiota, cabeza de balón.

Arnold y Helga bailaron lo más que pudieron, comieron y se unieron a Phoebe y Gerald en su mesa, todo parecía marchar perfectamente, hasta que su profesor titular se acercó a la mesa con un gesto grave.

– Ya regreso – le dijo Arnold a Helga mientras que se ponía de pie y seguía a su profesor. El señor Patrick le dijo que tenía una llamada por cobrar en la dirección. Arnold sacó su celular del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, pero no había ninguna llamada perdida.

Arnold abrió la puerta de la oficina del director y tomó el auricular del teléfono que era uno de los pocos artefactos de disco que había visto desde su niñez.

– ¿Hola?– preguntó Arnold.

– Hola, Arnold – respondió una voz que al instante Arnold reconoció cómo la de Miles.

– Arnold, menos mal pude localizarte. Papá dijo que no debía llamarte, que él se encargaría de todo, porque no quería arruinarte la noche, pero creo que es completamente necesario que sepas esto, y que vayas de inmediato al hospital – dijo Miles en un tono serio que Arnold raras veces lo escuchaba utilizar.

– ¿A qué te refieres papá? – preguntó Arnold algo molesto – dejé la casa de huéspedes hace unas horas, es completamente imposible que algo hubiera pasado en este corto tiempo.

– No es imposible– respondió Miles – Papá llamó y dijo que había tenido que llevar a tu abuela a urgencias, ella no paraba de toser, y los doctores dijeron que era mejor que permaneciera hospitalizada.

– Eso es imposible– dijo Arnold – tan sólo he estado fuera de casa por unas horas.

– No es imposible –repitió Miles esta vez molesto – Arnold, no me importa lo que estés haciendo, necesito que vayas al hospital.

– Estoy en mi baile de graduación.

– ¡Esto es importante, Arnold! – gritó Miles a través del auricular. Arnold sabía que aquello era realmente importante, y también sabía que el hecho de estar en su baile de graduación nunca hubiera sido impedimento para ir a ayudar a los únicos padres que conoció por casi 12 años, quienes no habían hecho otra cosa más que darle amor y cuidado durante toda su vida. Sin embargo, había algo en el tono, y en la forma de expresarse de Miles que le ponía los nervios de punta.

– Supongo que tu irás de inmediato a comprar un tiquete de avión– dijo Arnold mientras esperando un rotundo sí por parte de su papá.

– Ehh… Arnold, tu sabes que es complicado, los estudios que Stella y yo estamos haciendo son complejos, no podemos pedir una simple licencia como dos empleados normales, necesitamos que tú te encargues de todo, eres un muchacho muy maduro, tu mamá y yo confiamos en ti, sabemos que nadie podría asumir las responsabilidades que has llevado a cuestas– dijo su padre en aquel tono condescendiente, que pretendía ser paternal pero que en realidad era una de las tantas formas que utilizaban sus padres para evadir sus responsabilidades.

– ¡Eso no es cierto, papá! – dijo Arnold perdiendo la paciencia – Eso no es cierto, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos. Mamá y tu viven sus maravillosas vidas en un mundo de fantasías, evadiendo la vida real y sus responsabilidades. Durante años contaron con los abuelos para que se hicieran cargo de mi, yo no pretendo abandonarlos ahora, pero no dejaré que se deshagan de ellos como lo hicieron conmigo.

– Arnold, eso no es cierto. Nosotros acordamos que volverías a los Estados Unidos para que pudieras ir a la universidad y hacer tu vida.

– ¡La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque ustedes quieren deshacerse de mi !– gritó Arnold furioso.

Él nunca había estallado de esa manera, cuando Miles y Stella tomaron la decisión unilateral de enviarlo de vuelta con sus abuelos, ellos nunca se molestaron en pedir su opinión, sólo lo hicieron por su propios y egoístas motivos. Era claro que ninguno de los dos sabía ser padre, y no pretendían serlo ahora, pues siempre habían cosas más importantes, gente más importante que su propia familia. En aquel momento, Arnold tomó la decisión de que no importaba lo que finalmente hicieran sus padres, él cuidaría a sus abuelos, así tuviera que hacerlo solo.

Arnold recordó cada uno de los momentos que pasó con Phil y Gertrude, cada una de sus palabras, cada una de sus enseñanzas. Ellos habían sido sus padres, no aquellos dos extraños con quienes aún no hallaba suficientes características en común. Era curioso, pero él siempre había buscado esa parte faltante, ese vacío, esa familia perfecta que se suponía debería tener, sin saber que siempre estuvo ahí frente a él. Arnold de enjuago las lagrimas y colgó el auricular sin decir una palabra más.

Mientras avanzaba por el largo pasillo de la escuela publica segundaria 118, Arnold recordó todos y cada uno de los desesperanzadores momentos que vivió en San Lorenzo. Él se vio a sí mismo en su casa en el pueblo en el que solía vivir, sentado en una mecedora de yute, mientras que veía las polillas acercarse a la famélica bombilla, en tanto el calor húmedo de la selva de Centroamérica lo envolvía completamente. Un par de amigos lo habían visitado durante la tarde, pero eran ya cerca las ocho de la noche y él se encontraba completamente solo y sin el menor interés de salir.

Fue en aquel callado y solitario momento que Arnold decidió escribir su primera carta a Helga. Arnold no entendió claramente por qué la escogió a ella precisamente entre todos sus conocidos, probablemente, se debía a qué ella era la única que podría comprender la soledad en la que vivía en ese momento. Arnold podría tener muchos defectos, pero no era completamente ciego, él había visto que detrás de la presencia fuerte de su amiga había una melancólica soledad, la misma que él ahora experimentaba.

No era que Arnold no apreciara a San Lorenzo, era un buen país, y había hecho grandes amigos allí, pero ver la imagen perfecta que siempre tuvo de sus padres escaparse entre sus dedos cómo si fuera agua era demasiado para él. Sin embargo, ella no respondió, y allí comenzó a surgir su resentimiento. La segunda carta fue aún más emotiva, la escribió después de que sus padres hubieran partido rio abajo en un viaje a la frontera del país, y lo hubieran dejado sólo por 8 días.

Pero, su mayor secreto, lo qué nunca le confesaría a nadie era que luego de que hubiera conseguido el e-mail de Helga a través de Gerald. Él le escribió muchas veces, tantas, que había perdido la cuenta, confiando en qué esta vez sus mensajes sí la alcanzarían. Arnold se llenó de ira mientras que avanzaba por el pasillo hasta el estacionamiento donde había dejado el Packard verde de su abuelo.

Helga siempre había sido este punto difícil en su vida, ella siempre pedía algo de él, pero nunca se encontraba dispuesta a dar, ¿Porqué no lo había ayudado cuando más la necesitaba? En aquel momento en el que se encontraba al borde del abismo, en ese preciso instante luego de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus mensajes nunca fueron leídos. Arnold se sentía como si estuviera en una especie de cuarto oscuro y sin aire, donde sus gritos de ayuda no podían ser escuchados por nadie, probablemente, eso fue lo que ese día lo llevó al borde del rio que rodeaba el pueblo.

Arnold nunca habló de ese momento de debilidad con nadie. Él nunca fue una persona depresiva, y sabía que nadie quería verlo en ese humor, por lo que hizo lo más adecuado con su naturaleza y trató de esconder todo lo que sentía para complacer a los demás, y así vivió hasta ese momento, en un profundo silencio.

– ¡Arnold! – gritó Helga mientras que atravesaba el estacionamiento con su vestido rosa ondeando en el viento. Si él no se hubiera encontrado tan furioso, hubiera pensado que era una imagen maravillosa, pero la sangre de Arnold bullía como nunca lo había hecho, estaba furioso, y por primera vez en su vida, quería dejar de escuchar los problemas de los demás, y ser escuchado.

– Arnold – exhaló ella mientras tomaba su antebrazo – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿tu abuela se encuentra bien? ¿era tu papá quien te llamaba? – preguntó ella.

– Sí, aparentemente, quieren que vaya al hospital a acompañar a mi abuela. El abuelo tuvo que llevarla al médico mientras estábamos en el baile. Él debió llamar a papá confiando en que él viajaría desde San Lorenzo, después de todo, no ha visto a los abuelos en años, pero no, papá dijo que no vendría, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, siempre hay cosas más importantes para ellos dos– dijo Arnold resentido mientras se ubicaba frente al Packard dándole la espalda a Helga. Ella decidió tener uno de esos raros momentos de gentileza y puso suavemente sus cabeza sobre su hombro.

– Iré contigo, tu no estás solo, Arnoldo– dijo ella. Pero una ráfaga de ira se apoderó de él, y la retiró bruscamente de su lado.

– Tu no eres mucho mejor que ellos, Helga – dijo Arnold furioso. Ella trató de balbucear algo, pero él estaba muy furioso cómo para dejarla continuar.

– Tu no eres menos egoísta que papá y mamá.

– No te entiendo... – murmuró Helga ligeramente asustada.

– A las cartas, te escribí dos veces mientras estaba en San Lorenzo. Te mandé no se cuantos mails, pero no me respondiste, y yo, yo realmente te necesité. Sé que es idiota, pero pensé que tal vez pensé que no te habías olvidado del todo de mi, que sentías algo de cariño…

– Arnold, no te engañes, realmente te quiero, siempre lo he hecho, yo…

– ¡Silencio!– dijo él – tu no sabes, no sabes lo que sentí cuando no recibí aquellas cartas, sin nadie con quien hablar, nadie con quien pudiera desahogarme. Yo incluso… incluso llegue a pensar que lo mejor era saltar al rio – confesó Arnold quien nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para admitírselo a sí mismo. Helga parecía completamente horrorizada.

– Arnold… – dijo ella con profunda compasión. Pero Arnold no quería su compasión, no quería más que herirla, y que se sintiera como él.

– Eres tan egoísta como ellos, no mereces nada de mi, y no quiero saber nada más de ti. Debí saber que todo esto era un error, al igual que lo que ocurrió hace tres semanas, un enorme y gigantesco error. Helga Pataki, quiero que te alejes de mi, si no estuviste cuando más te necesité, no quiero volver a verte.

– Un error, ¿Lo de hace tres semanas, fue un error? – murmuró ella horrorizada.

– ¡Por su puesto que fue un error! – gritó Arnold– lo admito, yo tuve la culpa, espero que estés satisfecha de escucharlo. Pero si tengo algo claro en este momento es que quiero que te largues, tu y tu abusivo padre, y tu alcohólica madre de mi vida, porque estoy seguro de que su hija no es más que basura tal y como ellos…

El sonido de una fuerte bofetada combinada con el dolor del golpe en su mejilla lo hicieron reaccionar. Helga lo había golpeado tan fuerte que había tenido que recostarse sobre el automóvil para evitar caer al piso. Él había olvidado que no lidiaba con una florecita mustia. Ella era nada menos y nada más que la temida Helga G. Pataki, y él había sido un completo imbécil.

– Me voy – dijo Helga tomándolo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa – pero quiero que sepas por qué no contesté tus cartas. Puede que hubiera estado mal, pero llegaron en un terrible momento. Papá finalmente lo logró, me mandó a cuidados intensivos, y Miriam por poco sufre un colapso, ella consiguió convencer a mi tío Jerry que vivía en Florida de que me recibiera. Fue una época oscura, y por eso nunca conseguí el valor para contestar tus cartas, supongo que era más fácil permanecer callada que abrirse a otro ser humano. Yo no vi tus mails porqué mi terapeuta escolar dijo que no era prudente abrir los correos que me enviaban mis padres mientras vivía en Florida, ya que podrían afectar mi tratamiento.

– Pensé que no volvería a verte, pero tío Jerry murió y yo tuve que regresar a este basurero, lo odio, odio todo lo que hay aquí, odio estás viejas casas, esta escuela, y ahora sé que también te odio a ti– dijo Helga mientras lo sostenía fuertemente del cuello de la camisa.

– No es excusa para no contestar tus cartas, sé que fue desconsiderado, pero ya deberías saberlo, soy una perra, y ahora he descubierto que yo no soy la única de nosotros dos que es completa basura – prácticamente gruñó Helga.

Arnold tuvo que recostarse un momento contra la puerta de Packard para no caerse, tras lo que se subió con mucha dificultad al automóvil. No fue sino hasta que él se encontró en el asiento del conductor que su ira desapareció y fue reemplazada por una completa vergüenza.

– Qué fue lo que hice… – dijo Arnold horrorizado. No hacía menos de un mes había dormido con Helga mientras que ella se encontraba vulnerable, y ahora le decía todo aquello. Arnold, quien era conocido cómo un tipo bonachón y aburrido, quien siempre tenía que ver lo mejor en la situación, y hacer lo posible por ayudar a todo el que se lo pidiese, había herido a la única persona que parecía entenderlo.

Arnold tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, no entendía cómo había sido capaz de decirle aquello. Por su puesto, él estaba tan concentrado en su dolor que pareció olvidar que justo al mismo tiempo ella estaba pasando por la época más oscura de su vida. No entendía cómo había sido capaz de despreciar las circunstancias de Helga, por supuesto, tener un par de padres estúpidos y ególatras era malo, pero él nunca había tenido que vivir tal grado de soledad al que se había visto expuesta Helga.

Él sabía que tenía que reparar ese desastre como fuera, pero por ahora, debía conducir al hospital.

.

.

.

 _Debió saberlo, no había forma de que él la quisiera. Arnold Shortman, el hijo dorado de Hillwood no podía querer a una niñita estúpida, rota y problemática como ella. Helga observó el paisaje nocturno de aquel muelle en donde Arnold y ella se sentaron a ver pasar los barcos durante ese fatídico día de acción de gracias en que los dos escaparon de sus casas._

 _En aquella ciudad no había lugar para ella, lo mejor sería dar media vuelta y marcharse muy lejos de allí, tal vez la viuda del tío Jerry pudiera recibirla por unos meses, mientras que comenzaba la universidad, entonces, se mudaría y no tendría que volver a ver a Arnold._

 _En ese oscuro momento Helga pensó que tal vez todo estaría mucho mejor si se metía al rio y se quedaba allí para siempre._

.

.

.

.

[Trece años después]

.

.

.

Arnold pasó 13 años lamentando aquella decisión. Él fue completamente inútil para su abuelo en el hospital, pues no había nada que hacer más que sentarse a esperar. Si él no hubiera esperado dos días para ir a ver Helga, tal vez él hubiera podido prevenir su partida. Por eso, él no permitiría que las cosas volvieran a terminar como en aquel entonces, la buscaría cuantas veces fuera necesario, pero no permitiría que aquello pasara nuevamente.

Afortunadamente, las circunstancias también eran muy diferentes. Esta vez Helga no podría huir tan fácilmente. Él sabía donde trabajaba, y estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ella no dejaría su trabajo por una pelea que había tenido lugar más de una década atrás.

Tras interminables llamadas, mensajes, mails, más llamadas, más mensajes y más mails. Helga finalmente contestó.

– Me estás colmando la paciencia, cabeza de balón – dijo ella acompañando sus palabras de un emoji iracundo. – ¿Acaso no sabes cuando rendirte? – preguntó.

– Sabes a la perfección que no – respondió Arnold con un emoji que sacaba la lengua.

– Por su puesto que no – escribió Helga. – ¿qué es lo que quieres, Arnold?

– Quiero hablar contigo, en persona – respondió Arnold. – ¿qué te parece si almorzamos mañana? – preguntó. Arnold intuyó que ella preferiría verlo en un lugar público, en vez de en la intimidad de su apartamento.

– Está bien – respondió Helga. – nos veremos mañana a la una en el restaurante que queda cruzando la calle junto a mi oficina, se llama le Bistro, te estaré esperando.

Arnold le agradeció por la oportunidad y se despidió de ella. Si algo había aprendido tras años de tratar a Helga era que había ocasiones en las que debía presionarla, pero una vez se lograba llegar a cierto punto con ella, era definitivamente mejor dejarla en paz, o se corría el riesgo de terminar con una nariz rota, y a juzgar por la paliza que había estado a punto de propinarle a su ex novio, esa parte de ella seguía inalterada.

Al día siguiente, Arnold entró al restaurante con el corazón en la mano, esta era su oportunidad, y más valía no desaprovecharla. Un mesero le dio la bienvenida y lo guió a la sección de fumadores, en donde encontró a Helga con un libro en la mano y un cigarrillo encendido.

– Hola Helga– dijo Arnold mientras que la saludaba. Ella levantó la vista y él se dio cuenta de que ahora ella usaba lentes para leer, no podía creer que en dos meses no hubiera notado aquello.

– Ni siquiera te atrevas a burlarte, cabeza de balón, la verdad es que no me estoy haciendo más joven, y tu tampoco– dijo señalándole las incipientes entradas a cada lado de su cabeza que había heredado de sus padre.

– No sabía que este café tuviera zonas de fumadores, ni siquiera sabía que aún existieran zonas de fumadores – dijo Arnold.

– Soy escritora, muchos de los escritores de la revista en la que trabajo fumamos – respondió ella mientras metía su libro en su bolso de cuero.

–Vaya, es todo un descubrimiento saber que los escritores son inmunes al cáncer de pulmón – dijo Arnold sarcásticamente. Helga le dedico una mirada cargada de veneno, pero apagó su cigarrillo a medio terminar en el cenicero en la mitad de la mesa.

– Bien, cabeza de balón, aquí estamos ¿de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Helga cruzándose de brazos.

– Yo… Yo… Yo…

– Solo tengo una hora de almuerzo, Arnoldo – lo presionó Helga. Arnold entendió que aquel era el momento de la verdad, esta vez, podría solucionar los errores del pasado, o por lo menos disculparse con Helga por todo el daño que le hizo.

– El otro día, tu dijiste que siempre pensaste que yo te había desecho, y yo… y solo quería decirte que nunca pensé de esa manera. Tu eras muy importante para mi, por eso, cuando te marchaste de mi casa mañana me sentí muy mal, pensé que no habías tomado la decisión de dormir conmigo libremente, y aquello me estaba torturando.

– Yo no lo creí así, cabeza de balón – dijo Helga seriamente – yo creí que te lamentabas, porque habías perdido la oportunidad de tener tu primera vez con una persona a la que realmente amabas, y todo por mi culpa, yo había iniciado todo aquello. Yo pensé que hubieras querido tener esa experiencia con alguien como Lila.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó Arnold confundido.

– Lila, Lila Sawyer, fue nuestra compañera por años, ¿Acaso no la recuerdas? – preguntó Helga sorprendida, pero, por más que forzaba la memoria no podía recordarla – ¡Arnold! - exclamó Helga entre escandalizada y sorprendida.

– Lo siento, no la recuerdo, ha pasado más de una década, he conocido a muchas personas – contestó él tratando de defenderse.

– Lila, una pelirroja, bajita, con pecas, aburrida y bonachona como tu – describió Helga – estuviste loco por ella cuando teníamos 10 u 11 años, no puedo recordarlo. Una vez escribí en una pared "Arnold quiere a Lila", y ella te persiguió por todas partes, pero después resultó que tu no le gustabas, pero ella a ti sí.

– ¡Ya recuerdo! – dijo Arnold de repente – ¿Tu fuiste la que escribiste eso, Helga? ¿tienes alguna idea de cuantos problemas me causaste con esa broma? – Preguntó. Helga estalló en risas al escuchar eso.

– Si cabeza de balón, fue muy divertido, muy divertido. – dijo ella carcajeando fuertemente.

– Siempre has sido una mujer muy cruel, Helga Pataki, pero me temo que esa vez la broma se fue en contra tuya, debió ser realmente terrible verme enamorarme de otra chica, en especial, porque en aquel entonces tu estabas loca por mi – se burló Arnold sarcásticamente. Helga dejó de reírse.

– Supongo que lo dices por lo que sucedió en industrias futuro– dijo Helga.

– Por eso, y por todos esos tiernos, pero algo perturbadores libros de poesía que escribiste sobre mi – dijo Arnold mientras veía a Helga ruborizarse de una manera en la que nunca lo había hecho, desde sus orejas hasta su cuello se llenaron de color.

– No sé a que te refieres– dijo Helga.

– Por favor– comenzó Arnold casi arrogantemente – ¿recuerdas esa vez que pasamos siete horas jugando Super Mario en tu casa, cuando éramos novios? – preguntó.

– Si– murmuró Helga.

– Me pediste que buscara uno de los controladores en tu armario, y cuando finalmente pude alcanzarlo, una gran caja café cayó encima mío. Aún recuerdo todos esos cuadernos rosa, iguales a uno que encontré en el bus escolar cuando teníamos 9 años – narró Arnold.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – preguntó Helga aún más sonrojada.

–Pensé que era tierno, algo aterrador, pero muy tierno, Helga– respondió Arnold.

– Me siento tan avergonzada– dijo Helga riendo.

– No tienes porqué hacerlo, eras una niña de nueve años con un enamoramiento juvenil, eso es completamente normal. Además, ya eres una mujer adulta – dijo Arnold restándole importancia.

– Ese es del tipo de cosas que nunca dejan de producir vergüenza – contestó Helga. – espera un momento, entonces, ¿ tu no estabas enamorado de Lila?

– ¡Claro que no!– contestó Arnold preguntándose de donde había sacado aquella tonta idea, a la única chica que persiguió durante su último año de segundaria fue a Helga. – ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?

– No lo sé, simplemente pensé que querías a alguien mejor que yo– admitió Helga.

– Ahora, esta todo el asunto de lo que te dije en el estacionamiento, me siento tan mal por aquello, creo que eso fue lo peor de todo– dijo Arnold.

– ¿Realmente crees que eso fue lo peor? – preguntó Helga riendo– no seas idiota, cabeza de balón. Como si un par de palabras bruscas fueran suficientes para herirme. Yo sabía que estabas molesto por el asunto de las cartas, también sabía que estabas furioso con tus padres y que contenías todos estos sentimientos, como una especie de olla a presión que estallaría en cualquier momento. No Arnold, esas palabras no me hirieron, lo que realmente me torturaba era pensar que yo había estado en lo correcto, que tu realmente querías desecharme luego de haberme utilizado, mientras que yo estaba completamente enamorada de ti.

Helga habló certera y confiada al principio, pero al final de su discurso, Arnold pudo ver sus ojos cristalizarse y su voz temblar, a pesar de que ella todo el tiempo le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

– Nunca pensé en desecharte, Helga, esa es la suposición más equivocada que has podido hacer, yo te amaba, y aún lo hago – contestó Arnold.

En ese momento, el mesero llegó con los platos que habían ordenado minutos antes, y por primera vez desde su rencuentro en el hospital, él sintió cierta felicidad en el ambiente. Definitivamente, aquel era un buen día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[trece años antes]

.

.

.

Arnold había esperado un par de días para que el animo de Helga se calmara. Además, la situación en su familia no podía ser peor. Todos los inquilinos pensaban que muy pronto venderían la casa, para que su abuelo pudiera mudarse a un hogar de ancianos, por lo que había mucho trabajo que hacer.

Sin embargo, al segundo día de su pelea con Helga, él decidió ir a verla. De seguro ella ya habría podido enfriar su ira, y lograría hablar de una manera más civilizada con ella. Mientras conducía a la casa de Helga, Arnold no pudo dejar de pensar en la noche de la fiesta. Aquella había sido su primera vez, y había significado mucho más de que él nunca sería capaz de expresar con palabras, le dolía pensar que Helga pudiera considerarlo un error, y aún peor, que él supiera que fue producto de su irresponsabilidad.

– _Ella parecía feliz, parecía quererme_ – se dijo a sí mismo Arnold mientras conducía. A pesar de lo anterior, él no podía desprenderse de la imagen de Helga molesta al día siguiente. Ella se vistió y lo dejó sin una sola palabra, lo que significaba que algo debía ir mal. Arnold lo había arruinado todo.

Arnold estacionó el Packard verde a unas cuantas calles de la casa de Helga, se bajó y tocó el timbre. Miriam se tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente le abrió con aquella sonrisa adormecida que siempre llevaba en su rostro.

– Oh, Alfred, eres tú – dijo ella tomándolo de la mano –Pasa, pasa. – dijo mientras lo llevaba dentro.

– Señora Pataki…

– Ven Alfred, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, vamos a la cocina – dijo ella amablemente mientras le indicaba que se sentara en la isla del centro. Arnold lo sentía, había algo terriblemente malo en Miriam Pataki.

– ¿Quieres café? – preguntó Miriam.

– No, muchas gracias, yo quiero…

– Si quieres – dijo ella mientras que encendía la hornilla con la cafetera encima. En ese momento, Arnold comprendió que nunca había visto a Miriam Pataki tan borracha como en aquel entonces. Ella apestaba a vodka, y estuvo cerca de quemarse varias veces con la estufa, pero aún así, él no se atrevió a decir nada, podía sentir su resentimiento creciendo conforme pasaban los minutos.

– Bien… – empezó ella sentándose junto a él frente al mesón de la isla. – Alfred, siempre me caíste bien, parecías un buen chico, y cuando Olga estaba contigo se veía un poco más feliz. Ella siempre parecía molesta por todo, pero yo tenía la impresión de que la hacías más feliz– dijo Miriam con su omnipresente vaso en la mano.

– Señora Pataki…

– ¡Silencio!– exclamó ella subiendo la voz mientras que golpeaba el mesón con la palma de su mano. Arnold se dio cuenta de que no era impresión suya, ella estaba realmente molesta – voy a Hablar yo– dijo Miriam arrastrando las palabras y con sus furiosos ojos mirándolo a través de sus lentes.

– Algo pasó entre ustedes hace casi un mes. Olga no me cuenta nada. Ella piensa que no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede en esta casa, porque como dice Bob, soy una buena para nada. Pero, la vi entrar aquella mañana llorando, y desde entonces todo ha sido muy raro. – continuó Miriam erráticamente mientras él se sentía palidecer cada vez más – ayer llegó aquí muy tarde, con su lindo vestido arruinado, nuevamente llorando, y hoy me dijo: Mamá he decidido mudarme a Florida, me quedaré allí hasta que empiece en la universidad.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Arnold preocupado – Ella aún le falta graduarse.

– Dijo que va a presentar el examen para graduarse – continuó Miriam – ¿Qué sucedió, Olga? Le pregunté. Ella no quiso responderme. Bob pensó que había sido nuestra culpa, siempre lo es, ninguno de nosotros es un padre modelo. Pero, para ser franca, Alfred, no puedo sacarme la idea de la cabeza de que esto es tu culpa.

– Señora Pataki… – comenzó Arnold cada vez más sobrecogido. Miriam Pataki tenía razón, ninguno de los dos era padre modelo, pero de alguna manera, aquella mujer se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido y ahora exigía explicaciones que era incapaz de dar.

– Quiero saber exactamente qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi niña, Arnold Shortman – dijo Miriam en tono tan frío y certero que parecía tratarse de su hija, y él se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que recordaba su nombre.

– Yo le dije cosas que no debí decirle, la ofendí.

– ¿Me crees estúpida, jovencito? – preguntó Miriam llevando su vaso a sus labios – Olga es hija de Bob Pataki, ha tenido que soportarlo toda su vida ¿Realmente crees que un par de palabras bruscas la ofenderán?

– Lo lamento mucho, Señora Pataki, nunca pensé que ella se alterara tanto como para marcharse– dijo Arnold quien no previó lo que pasó a continuación. Ella lo tomó fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa.

– Escúchame bien, sé que tu le hiciste daño, yo lo sé, conozco a los de tu calaña, aléjate de mi hija, ya te lo dije, no soy una madre modelo, pero no soy estúpida. Ella me prometió que esperaría a marcharse cuando empezara la universidad. Esto es tu culpa, la perdí y jamás la recuperaré. Tu eres el culpable, sé que tu la lastimaste – dijo Miriam quien cada vez se oía más y más errática, al punto que al final, Arnold no entendía sus palabras.

Él no supo cómo logro escapar del agarre de Miriam, pero en cuanto lo hizo se precipitó hacía la puerta de la cocina. Tal vez, si se daba prisa, podría alcanzar a Helga en la estación de buses, tal vez aún quedaba esperanza.

– Señora Pataki, por favor, dígame dónde se encuentra Helga, necesito hablar con ella una vez más, necesito saber a dónde fue.

– Alfred– empezó Miriam mirándolo con sus ojos azules llorosos e hinchados, con tal intensidad, que Arnold por primera vez supo de donde había heredado Helga su impactante mirada. – En Florida, pero no te diré a donde fue, ella está muy lejos de aquí, Olga dijo que preferiría no verte nuevamente, lo mejor será que no la busques.

Arnold pasó la siguiente hora en su automóvil tratando de digerir lo que había ocurrido minutos antes. Él sabía que Miriam tenía razón, no debía buscar a Helga, debía dejarla en paz de una vez por todas. Arnold nunca se había sentido tan culpable como en aquel momento. Helga tenía una vida complicada y él la había hecho más miserable. Arnold no pudo contener las lagrimas, había estado solo en San Lorenzo, y nuevamente estaba solo en Hillwood. El escenario cambió, pero la situación era la misma.

Él nunca fue bueno para dejar pasar las cosas, no era de las personas que se daban por vencidas, pero esto era diferente, tenía que dejarla en paz, que ella continuara con su vida, así se le rompiera el corazón en el camino.

.

.

.

.

.

[Trece años después]

.

.

.

.

– Desde que comenzaste a ir a mi apartamento he gastado una fortuna en ingredientes de cocina, cabeza de balón – murmuró Helga molesta mientras empujaba un carrito de supermercado por entre los anaqueles del mercado.

– Te aseguro que gastabas el doble cuando pedías comida china todos los días– dijo Arnold tomando un par de bolsas de harina del anaquel.

– En ese punto tienes razón, Arnoldo – respondió ella sarcásticamente. Después, ella dio un paso hacía adelante y tomó la lista de las manos de Arnold.

– Mostaza Dijon – leyó– ¿Qué diablos es una mostaza Dijon? ¿Qué son hiervas a la provenzale? Cuscús, quinua, salsa de calamares, esto es inútil, ¡Arnold!

– Son especias muy importantes si queremos tener una cocina moderadamente decente en el nuevo apartamento– dijo Arnold mientras que recuperaba su lista.

– Además, yo acordé dejar que metieras todos tus libros al nuevo apartamento si tu me dejabas hacerme cargo de la cocina– respondió Arnold ligeramente molesto.

– ¡Los libros son muy importantes! – se defendió Helga.

– Los libros no se pueden comer– respondió Arnold.

– Arnoldo, no solo de pan vive el hombre, además, querías que deshiciera de Ricardo III– dijo Helga escandalizada.

– ¡Tienes cuatro copias!

– ¡Es Shakespeare!. Dos de esas ediciones costaron una fortuna– respondió ella.

– Puedes leerlos en línea.

– Cierra la boca, Arnoldo – dijo ella lentamente – fingiré que no dijiste eso – Arnold negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba una botella de vinagre de vino rojo del anaquel.

– Eso es muy caro – dijo Helga,

– Al igual que tu suscripción al diario de Hillwood, pero yo no te lo echo en cara. Además, ¿quién lee los periódicos impresos hoy en día? – preguntó Arnold.

– Voy a llevar el cereal del conejito – dijo Helga mientras tomaba del anaquel una de esas cajas de cereales artificiales azucarados.

– ¡Helga! – exclamó Arnold escandalizado por el hecho de que ella siguiera consumiendo esa basura, a pesar de que él diligentemente se ocupaba de mantener su cocina surtida con toda clase de granolas orgánicas caseras.

– ¡Arnold!

Los dos caminaron a la caja registradora, pagaron y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta al nuevo apartamento que habían rentado para los dos en el barrio de Helga. Mientras conducía, Arnold dejó que ella acariciara su cabello. Los últimos seis meses habían sido una locura. Helga y él siguieron saliendo a almorzar, a tomar unas copas, e incluso ella había aceptado acompañarlo en uno de sus incómodos viajes a San Lorenzo.

Arnold recordó momentáneamente los meses que siguieron a la hospitalización de su abuela. Él entró en una fuerte depresión, pero se cuidó mucho de que nadie pudiera notar sus sentimientos. Además, tenía demasiado por hacer cómo para detenerse. Miles y Stella viajaron a los Estados Unidos un par de días después de la noche del baile de graduación.

Pero lo peor llegó el día de la ceremonia, Arnold no vio a los padres de Helga, por su puesto, ella se había marchado antes de terminar la escuela, y él sentía como si le hubiera arrebatado la posibilidad de tener ese precioso momento para darle un adiós a esas personas con las que había compartido media vida.

Su abuela murió durante el invierno. Fue uno de los episodios más tristes en la vida de Arnold, ya que él solo tuvo que buscar un hogar para su abuelo, cerca a su campus universitario, y rentar la casa de huéspedes, mientras que se preparaba para iniciar su carrera universitaria.

–A pesar de que me moleste que compres todas esas cosas caras, estoy muy feliz de poder vivir contigo, cabeza de balón – dijo Helga acariciando la mejilla de Arnold.

– A mi me molestan todos tus libros, pero estaré más que feliz de desempolvarlos si tu sigues a mi lado– respondió él. Ella sonrió.

– Eres tan cursi – respondió Helga.

– Tu también lo eres – dijo Arnold.

Arnold continuó conduciendo. Habían pasado casi 27 años de su vida corriendo el uno detrás del otro, pero finalmente se habían encontrado. Él tomó la mano de Helga y la besó de la misma manera en que lo hizo la noche del baile de graduación. Finalmente tenía su segunda oportunidad, y estaba feliz de haberla aprovechado tan sabiamente. Afortunadamente, no tendría la necesidad de otra, porque finalmente no estaba sólo, la única persona que parecía comprenderlo finalmente estaba a su lado.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos. Supongo que ya vieron The Jungle Movie, no sé ustedes, pero para mi fue maravillosa, me encantó, fue la conclusión de la historia que siempre quisimos, todavía sigo conmovida, en especial porque la gran mayoría de nosotros ya habíamos perdido la fe de qué podría darse.

Espero que les gustara el capitulo, estoy muy contenta de volver a mi fandom original, aquí fue donde comencé. Muchas gracias por haberme incluido dentro de sus categorías, de verdad es muy importante para mi.

 **RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Elisa Aguilar: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado espero que este final colme tus expectativas.

Frany Fany Tsuki: Hola gracias por el review. Helga es mi personaje favorito, de todos los fandoms en los que he estado, ella es mi personaje femenino favorito, es conflictiva, temperamental pero a la vez es una persona muy sensible y vulnerable, siempre pensé que era un personaje muy pero muy profundo cómo para estar en una serie infantil.

Yo ya había escrito un par de fics en esta sección (uno sin completar, upppsss) y otro al que le tengo mucho cariño, fue mi primer fic largo completado, el primero que me tomé en serio, no es el mejor, eso te lo aseguro, pero si tiene todo mi corazón en él. La verdad es que quería escribir esta historia desde el punto de vista de Arnold porque cuando yo escribía aquí siempre me ponía del lado de Helga, como que siempre me costó trabajo relacionarme con Arnold, por eso hice lo que siempre hago: si tengo problemas para entender un personaje me obligo a escribir desde su punto de vista y así lo entiendo un poco mejor. Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por comentar.

Sandra D: Hola, gracias a ti por dejar comentario, espero que te agradara este capitulo, jejejeje a mí también me gusto esa escena, esas son de las divertidas para escribir.

Elisa Ventura : Gracias por tu comentario, el argumento era algo que había tenido en la cabeza por años, pero finalmente saqué tiempo para terminarlo, espero que el final del fic sea de tu agrado.

Haruri Saotome: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, y por todos tus comentarios en mis otros fics, realmente es genial que te gustara tanto esta historia cómo para que te llevara a buscar las otras que tengo en tu peril, de verdad que muchas gracias por tus comentarios.


End file.
